Mistaken Mistress
by Butterflly
Summary: Hermione and Ron are going out, but Hermione has secretly been Draco's mistress for the past two years. Then something unexpected happens, and choices have to be made.
1. Fevered Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Summary: Hermione and Ron are going out, but Hermione has secretly been Draco's mistress for the past two years. Then something unexpected happens, and choices have to be made.

(A/N Italicized means thoughts or songs.)

**Mistaken Mistress**

**Chapter One: Fevered Kisses**

Hermione looked at her bags one last time to make sure she had everything.

_Hair Supplies? Check_

_Make Up? Check_

_Clothes, the ones that Draco liked? Check_

_Birth Control? Check_

Hermione smiled to herself as she thought about that last one. She remembered when she and Draco had, had that scare last year. That was definitely not going to happen this time. Hermione picked up her bag and made her way into the hotel. The bellman smiled at her as he checked her body out. Hermione had filled out during her last two years at Hogwarts. Her chest was now a D cup, she had an hourglass figure, she was about 5"9, she had her belly button pierced, and her hair was finally straightened, and now was in a loose bun.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the guy.

_All men are alike._

Finally the man looked at her.

"Oh, sorry miss, Mr. Malfoy said to let you know that you should go straight up to the pent house suite."

I nodded, and was about to make my way over to the elevator, when about ten bell boys came rushing over.

" Miss do you need your bags taken up?"

"I could do it for you."

"I asked her first!"

"Neither of you idiots did, I asked first."

"No you didn't and who you callin an idiot?"

"Who does it look like?"

They were all fighting now, and I just stood there in awe until I heard,

"Well it seems you have had an affect on everybody today."

I turned around to see Draco stepping out of the elevator in his Armani business suit. I was so excited to see him, that I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist and went under my shirt.

"You're not wearing a bra."

I smirked as I placed my lips on his. We were caught up in the moment until we remembered the fighting. Draco looked down at me.

"Please excuse me while I go talk to those idiots."

Since Draco and I hadn't seen each other for over a week, he was taking me out to dinner, at the best restaurant in Diagon Alley, _La Perez_.

The maitre d' recognized Draco as the richest wizard in the world, and was as muggles say 'star struck'. He placed us at one of the back tables (at our request), and took our orders. Once he was gone I went over to Draco's side of the table, and sat down in his lap. I rested my head on his chest, and took in the scent of him. He smelled like cologne, and it was so sexy. Draco had definitely changed over the past four years. Now he had shoulder length bleach blonde hair that was no longer geled back, he was about 6"6, he was so muscular, from quidditch and had a six pack, his arms were also very muscular, he had been voted the sexiest wizard by witch weekly two years in a row. Plus the first time that we had sex I found out just why they called him the Slytherin Sex God, if you catch my drift. Just thinking about him made me hot, and I feverishly pulled his lips to mine.

We had been making out for about five minutes when

The maitre d' came back.

"Ah hem."

I looked up at him and blushed as I went back to my side of the table. He placed our appetizers in front of us then left. They were chocolate covered strawberries. I began to eat one, and I noticed Draco wasn't eating.

"What's wrong Draco?"

Draco looked at me with a serious face.

"I want you to leave him."

I took another bite out of my strawberry and then sat back.

"Draco we've been through this a million times-"

"I know Hermione, and I still don't like you with anyone other than me, even if you don't sleep together."

"I don't like sharing you with her."

"Hermione, she and I have a child together, I have to think of him first."

"Exactly, this will have to end soon. I might want to have kids some day too.

Draco sat up quickly,

"Not unless it's with me you won't!"

"Draco, don't tell me what to do!"

We sat there glaring at each other for a couple of minutes.

I decided to lighten the atmosphere. I bit into the strawberry, and some chocolate fell onto my chest. I licked my lips as I leaned forward.

"Draco, I seemed to have dropped some chocolate on my chest, could you help me get it off? His lips were inches from my chest when we heard someone say,

"Hermione is that you?"

I hoped you liked this first chapter, if I get enough reviews I'll continue. Thanks Butterflly.


	2. Uh Oh

**Chapter Two: Uh Oh**

I looked over Draco's shoulder to see Ronald Weasley, my boyfriend looking at me. Draco sat back down, as I got up and went over to Ron. I put on a happy face and went into his arms.

"Hermione, what were you doing with Malfoy's lips practically engulfing your chest."

I laughed weakly.

"Ron what are you talking about, he was just getting something off my shirt for me."

Ron thought about this excuse with a grim look on his face then smiled,

"Ok, I believe you, plus you would never be interested in the bloody prat, would you?

"No of course not Ron he's so…so…

_Good in Bed_

_Amazing_

_Sexy_

_Manly_

_Handsome_

_Did I mention Sexy_

…Disgusting."

Ron kissed me.

"Hermione I love you."

I froze. He had never said that before.

"Um...I…um really need to get back to my business dinner Dra-Ron."

He nodded sadly at my not returning his words of love and didn't even notice my slip of the tongue with his name.

"Come say hi to Ginny and Harry first, they just got back from their honeymoon."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and as he led me to their table I looked back at Draco, and blew him a kiss. I then turned my attention to the newlyweds Ginny and Harry Potter.

"Hermione, its so good to see you! I've missed you so much!"

I gave my best friend a big smile as she stood up to hug me.

"Ginny, I've missed you too, how was your honeymoon."

She laughed.

"It was amazing! You wouldn't believe how big his-"

She cut herself off, as she remembered who she was around.

"Mione, I'll call you and we'll talk about it."

We both laughed at the looks Harry and Ron were giving us.

I then glanced at the clock.

"I'm so sorry guys, but I have to get back to my business meeting."

Ron looked over at Draco who was looking at us, then kissed me. All I could think about was Draco's kisses though.

"Hermione I'll call you tomorrow, and maybe we can do something."

I smiled and nodded as I practically ran back to my table.

When I sat back down Ron, Harry, and Ginny left the restaurant.

"That was close Draco."

* * *

Draco and I finished our meal, and the sexual tension was building up around us like a new building. Draco quickly paid the bill and we barely made it to the limo, before Draco tore of my shirt, and I his. He suckled on my nipples as he horridly pulled of my thong, and he looked at the Slytherin crest on them, and he smirked at me. He loved it when I wore something that said I was his. I quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, and he swiftly entered me. He whispered in my ear as we went over the edge, 

"You will always be mine."

And I whispered back,

"Yes."

When we arrived back at the hotel we got into the shower and had a repeat session of what had happened in the limo. We finally came at the same time, and I went limp against Draco, he wrapped himself and I in towels, and carried me to bed. I cuddled up to him, as he turned of the lights, and kissed me.

* * *

_**Ginny and Harry's Hotel Room three floors down**_

Ginny and Harry were laying in bed watching a muggle show called Maury, when she asked,

"Harry, was it just me or were Hermione and Draco being a little 'friendly' ?"

Harry was laying kisses on Ginny's neck and back and wasn't paying attention,

"I don't know…"

"Harry you're sure not much of a help, I'll just ask Hermione about it tomorrow.

* * *

This chapter took me quite a while too finish so I hope everyone likes it! Butterflly Please review! 


	3. The Truth

**Chapter Three: The Truth**

_**The Next Morning**_

When I woke up Draco was still sleeping so I silently slipped out of bed, and into one of Draco's t-shirts. I quietly went into the kitchen, and took out ingredients for Draco's favorite breakfast of eggs, bacon, and French toast. I began to cook, and was almost finished when my cell phone rang.

"Hello Ginny what's up?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later. You know have some girl talk."

Draco had sauntered into the kitchen, and came over to me. He picked me, placed me on the table, and began to kiss me on the neck. I was trying to answer Ginny back, but he was distracting me. I was trying to say sure, but instead a moan came out.

"Hermione, was that a moan, are you okay?"

"Ginny, I'll…ohh…meet you at Victoria's Secret, in the muggles mall, at 12:00, bye."

I hung up with Ginny, and Draco and I were getting hot a heavy when the phone rang, and this time it was his phone. Draco pulled his head up from my belly button and answered his phone,

"Hello…what's wrong?…I'll be there as soon as possible."

Draco kissed me.

"That was Pansy, she's says that Dray had a very high temperature. I'm going to go over to the manor and see him."

Draco stepped aside as I got off the counter, and followed me into the bedroom. I quickly showered and changed and was about to go out the door, when Draco saw what I was wearing. I had on a baby blue halter top, a blue denim mini skirt, and a matching jean jacket. A lot of cleavage, and leg was showing. My hair was cascading down my back, and I had on white stilettos.

"Hermione, I know you are not about to go out in public like that."

I turned around and took off my sun glasses.

"Draco, don't start with me! I'm going out with Ginny, and then probably out with Ron, and I want to look good for him. Did you forget that he is my actual boyfriend?"

Draco was sitting in the lazy boy, and glaring. I walked over to him, and gently kissed him.

"I'll see you later Draco."

* * *

I arrived at Victoria's secret at 12:15. Ginny was already there, and looking at some bras.

"Hey, Ginny!"

She looked over towards the entrance of the store and smiled when she saw me. I walked over to her and began to sort through the lingerie with her.

"Hermione, I'm so glad that we can finally talk girl to girl!"

"Me too Ginny, I can't talk to Dra-Ron about woman things."

We were quit for a second, and then Ginny stopped looking through the bras and turned to me.

"Hermione, I'm just going to come out and ask you want I need to know."

"What is it Ginny?"

"Hermione, are you sleeping with Draco?"

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

I arrived at the manor at exactly 1:00 and ran up the stairs to my sons room. When I saw that Dray wasn't in his bed, I went down the hall into my bedroom. My son wasn't there, but my wife was. And she was laying on the bed wearing nothing.

"Where's Dray, Pansy."

She laughed.

"Oh, that I was just kidding. He's perfectly fine, and with your mother. Come to bed Draco."

I started to walk towards the door.

"Draco, you're never home, and we never sleep together anymore. You think I don't know, but I do! You're off with that mudblood whore aren't you? I'm your wife Draco, you need to be home with me!"

I turned back around, and suddenly I was in her face.

"For one Pansy, she is not a mudblood, for a second thing she's not the whore, you are, lastly you are my wife, but only in name. Don't get it twisted."

With that he picked up his briefcase and walked out. Pansy was staring at him with disbelief in her eyes. Draco had never spoken to her life that, and she bet the only reason he was doing it now, was because of the Mudblood whore, Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Hermione's POV**_

Hermione dropped all of the garments that were on her arm, and scurried to retrieve them.

"What did you say Ginny?"

"Hermione you heard me, and I want the truth. Are you sleeping with Draco Malfoy?"

I thought about lying because even though Ginny was my best friend she was still Ron's sister and had a certain loyalty to him. I knew I could trust her though.

"Ginny you have to promise you won't tell anybody."

* * *

Hi everybody, I hope this chapter was as great as it should be. I am really trying to write my stories the best I can. Please leave only constructive criticism. So far that's all I have received and I'm thankful that my reviewers are all caring individuals. Thanks so much! Please review! Butterflly 


	4. Gifts

**Thanks For Reviewing my Stories everyone who did.**

**XILOVETHEFERRETX**: They are a little out of Character, but I didn't know how to make them In Character, because then Hermione and Draco wouldn't even like each other. I'm glad you like the story otherwise though. You are my first reviewer, so I just wanted to say thanks for your very valuable input. Thanks

**Mistress Mercy**: I will try to make the chapters longer, and give more detailed descriptions. Thanks so much for reviewing, and helping me.

* * *

**On To The Story…**

**Chapter Four: I Love You**

Ginny just stood there with her mouth open.

"Hermione, I can't believe you would do that to Ron! He loves you ya know."

"I know Ginny, and I really like him too, its just that Draco gives me something that I just can't live without. He gives me a fiery, deep, lust, filled passion that I need. I just can't explain it…"

We shuffled through the racks quietly until Ginny sighed.

"Well, I guess if it makes you happy I can live with it."

I broke out in a huge smile, and we laughed and hugged.

"So Mione, how long have you been seeing him?"

Another smile cam across my face.

"Two years tomorrow, which is why I want to get something special for Draco."

Ginny looked around the store.

"Well, I'm sure you can find something for Draco in here…"

I playfully hit Ginny on the arm.

"Ginny, I mean something that shows how much I love- care for him, something-"

"Hermione, you really do love him, don't you?"

"Of course not Ginny, of course not."

Ginny and I left the store with a couple of bags. She had gotten something to wear for Harry, and I had gotten some perfumes and lotions. We walked around the mall for about an hour looking for the perfect gifts. I had already bought some top notch Cuban cigars, but I knew that would not do. Then it came to me.

"Ginny I have the perfect idea!"

* * *

**Later That Day**

I left the mall at around 2:30, and decided to go the extremely popular muggle toy store that Dray seemed to like so much. I went in there only looking for one thing, but I couldn't resist. Even though Dray wasn't my son, I still really cared about him. He was such a cute little boy, and so loving. Sometimes I secretly wished that he was mine and Draco's son instead of Draco and Pansy. I really couldn't stand that bitch, and I don't know how Draco even sleep with her. I knew the only reason Draco married her was because of their son. Pansy didn't really care about Dray as much as I did, and sometimes he slipped and called me mommy. When Draco had told me he was sick I hadn't really reacted, because I was thinking about him going to Pansy, but as the day when on I started to get worried when I heard no word from Draco about Dray, and so I decided to buy some gifts for the sweet little boy, to help him feel better if he was really unwell.

I emerged form the toy wonderland an hour later laden with toys. I had purchased hot wheels, batman and Hercules action figures, little learning tools like the leapfrog games, and anything I thought would make him happy. I knew Draco would be kind of mad, because he didn't like me encouraging Dray's like of things muggle, but right now I really didn't care what Draco liked, this was all for Dray.

With a glance at my watch I realized that I was late for my lunch date with Ron. I climbed into the limo that Draco had given me to use, and told him to take me to Diagon Alley.

Ron was already sitting at a table, and glancing at his watch when I came into the restaurant.

"Ron, I'm sorry I'm late. I was out shopping with Ginny, and I lost track of time."

Ron stood up and hugged me, then pulled out my chair, and motioned for me to take a seat.

"Hermione I invited you here today, because I wanted to talk about last night."

"Ron I'm so sorry-"

"No Hermione, let me finish."

I nodded, and he continued.

"I said I love you Hermione, because I do. You're the smartest, prettiest, sexiest, funniest woman I have ever had the pleasure of being with. I love everything about you. I even love you so much that I can wait for as long as you need me to, to hear you return those feelings. I really do-"

_I don't know why I said it, because it wasn't true just yet, but…_

"Ron I do return them."

His face brightened, "Really?"

"Yes Ron, I…I…I love you to."

Then he gave me the softest kiss I've ever had.

There was only one problem.

_He still wasn't Draco._

"Hermione I have a surprise for you come on follow me."

Ron held on to my hand tightly as he pulled me through the busy street of Diagon Alley. Finally he pulled me into a shop called, Miss Pinkins Magical Jewels. As we walked into the store the woman at the counter pulled out a tray covered with rings in pairs. He led me over to them

"Hermione I've brought you here, because I wanted to show you that I care by getting you a promise ring. I was going to pick it out for you, but I decided to let you choose what you liked."

I was happy that he had considered my feelings about the ring, but I couldn't help but think that if it had been Draco, he would have known exactly what I had wanted. I looked through the pairs of rings, and finally settled on a set of gold rings with small blue diamonds on them in the shapes of hearts. The attendant smiled knowingly.

"Miss that is a fine selection. Whenever you are around the one you love most, it will glow a brilliant red for 10 seconds, and whenever they are in danger it will glow orange until you notice."

Ron paid for the ring, and then turned to me and placed it gently on my finger. Suddenly it began to glow and it lasted for 10 seconds. How could it, though. I didn't really love Ron yet, and-"

"Well, well, well look who's here. Granger and Weasley the perfect couple."

I turned around and despite my efforts, my face lit up when I saw who it was.

* * *

**I know my chapters aren't very long, but I do that so that I can keep everybody in suspense, while still giving you all the good stuff.**

**Again thanks all my reviewers, for helping me. Whenever people review with nice things, or constructive criticism, I feel happy, because I know that they really do like the story enough to want to help me make it better. I really to value everything you tell me.**

**I hoping to be able to update two chapters everyday that are about this length, that way even though I don't write a lot, you still have quite a bit t read. **

**Sincerely, Butterflly**


	5. Words of Love

**Thank You all So Much! You all have given me such nice reviews, and I really want to tell you thank you for reviewing.**

**Princess Bryceida of England**: I really appreciate your review. It's very supporting, and I'm glad that you liked the story so much! I will be updating this story a lot, so you'll have a lot to read. Thanks So Much!

**Dracosgal**: WOW! I loved your review! It was so nice, and I was proud that I had written a story that you could get that excited about. Thank you for being so encouraging!

**Magichappens11**: Thank you for saying that my fanfic was really good. This is my first fanfic that I'm actually really serious about, and I am glad to see that so many people are supporting me. I really am thankful.

**Now on to the next installment…**

**Chapter Five: Happy Anniversary**

"Draco!"

I was still smiling and Ron was looking at me with the expression on his face like he didn't know why I was so excited to see the man that had tortured me my whole four years at Hogwarts, even though he was my 'client'.

I quickly wiped the smile from my lips.

"I mean Malfoy, what are you doing here, I'm not working for your firm anymore, so why are you stalking me?"

"For your information Granger I wasn't stalking you I was just buying something for someone that's rather…special to me."

I knew exactly who that 'special' person was, and a tiny smirk played at my lips.

"Oh, really? Who exactly would that be?"

He smirked right back, and licked his sexy lips. He stepped a bit closer to me, and whispered,

"Oh, I don't think you would know her if she were standing right next to you."

We stared deeply at one another before Ron spoke up.

"Malfoy, leave Hermione alone, and go to one of your bloody hotels or something."

Draco finally looked away from me, and over at Ron who had turned a bright Red, and whose eyes were just about ready to pop out of his head with rage.

A woman came over to Draco, and practically tripped over herself to hand Draco a small gift bag. His fingers brushed her hands, and she practically melted onto the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy here are your purchases. Thank you sooooo much for um, visiting us today, sir."

Draco winked at that slut, and she just about wet herself. Then he turned back to Ron.

"You know Weasleby that sounds good, maybe I will go to one of my many hotels… or something."

With those last couple of words Draco was out the door and I was glaring at that bitch.

"Ron can you believe how some woman just throw themselves at men, I mean how desperate can you be to get laid, to drool over your customers. I know no self respecting woman would act that way. I Certainly wouldn't."

That woman rolled her eyes at me and went to the back of the store.

"Your right Hermione she wouldn't. That's why I'm so glad that I have smart, conservative woman like you."

_If only Ron knew the truth._

* * *

After that little episode, Ron and I went down the street to one of the many wizarding bookshops on the strip, _Flourish and Blotts_. I guess he wanted to indulge me today, because he bought me ever single book I showed any kind of an interest in, and by the time we walked, out he was carrying fifteen books, despite my protest, that he didn't have to buy me anything. 

By then it was time for dinner at the Weasley's. We headed to The Leaky Cauldron, where we used floo powder to get Ronald's childhood home a.k.a. the burrow.

As soon as Ron and I burst through the fiery red flames, we were instantly engulfed in one of Mrs. Weasley's giant hugs. Mrs. Weasley, who was like a second mum to me, hadn't changed at all over the past four years. She was still short, and bubbly, with a bright red mop of hair on her head.

"Ronald, Hermione, I'm so glad to see you two. Hermione come sit down and fill up your plate. It looks like you haven't eaten a thing! Ronald how could you let this beautiful girl starve to death, honestly."

Ron blushed a deep scarlet red (at what I didn't know).

"Mum, please"

Ron and I had finally gotten settled at the table, and while Mrs. Weasley was piling our plates high with food, they, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fred, and George, told us about what they had been doing these past couple of weeks.

It seems that Fred and George's chain of wizarding joke shops, had just opened a new line of magic free jokes, and where opening ten new shops to muggles this summer. Percy was working at Hogwarts as the new Ancient Runes professor, and Mr. Weasley had just been promoted, that day, to head of the whole Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the ministry. Just when Mr. Weasley was about to describe what his new job entailed, my Wizards phone rang out,

"Draco!"

I was so stupid because had I left my phone on the feature that called out the callers name to me. Even worse it called it out in a seductive tone.

The whole table was quiet and everyone was staring at me.

"Uh, darn things broken again , please excuse me while I go fix it."

I quickly got up from the table, and rushed into the garden to answer my phone.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello sweet cakes, when are you coming home, to me?"

I was still kind of angry from what had happened earlier with 'that girl', and I acted rashly.

"Actually Draco, I won't be home tonight, Ron asked me to stay the night with him, and I accepted."

"Hermione, tomorrow is suppose to be a very special day for us-"

"Yes I know Draco, and I'll be there in time to celebrate. Talk to you later."

With those last words I hung up on Draco, and smiled smugly at the phone.

Finally I came out of my triumphant little world, and sauntered back into the Weasley's.

I smiled brightly as I entered the small kitchen.

"Bloody phone was acting up again, it was my old friend Draca, and not that insufferable git Malfoy.

They all seemed to believe this excuse, and we continued the meal in a light atmosphere.

Finally it was time to leave, so Ron and I thanked his family for the meal, and then we went into the living room, and made our way to the fireplace.

"Oh, Ron I just remembered, my apartment is getting fumigated, so I was wondering if I could stay at your place?"

Ron looked at me a bit surprised, but then a childish grin broke out on his face.

"Sure Hermione."

* * *

This wasn't the first time I had been to Ron's apartment, but it was the first time I had ever slept over. Ron offered me the bed, but I told him there was no reason that, we, two grown adults, couldn't share a bed. As we crawled into the bed Ron was a little nervous, because to my knowledge he was still a virgin, and had never ever slept with a woman even like this. When we were both finally settled I turned off the light and kissed him softly on the forehead. 

"Goodnight Hermione."

I cuddled up to him like I did Draco, and he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Ron."

_Goodnight Draco._

* * *

**I hoped that this chapter satisfied your need for a longer chapter, and I also hoped it made the story a little different. It wasn't all sunshine with Hermione and Draco, and Hermione and Ron also got a little closer in this chapter. The next chapter will be about their (Hermione and Draco's) two year anniversary so I want you all to read it. I should have it posted by tomorrow. Well actually today, judging by the time.**

**Please review to tell me what you think, because reviews good or bad always inspire me to write more and write better. Thank you all so much, and especially to everyone who reviewed my last few chapters! Butterflly**


	6. Knees Please

**Wow, I got quite a few reviews, and I'm really thankful, here are some shout outs:**

**SelfHatred: Glad that you loved the story, I should be updating just about everyday!**

**XILOVETHEFERRETX: Thanks for reviewing my story again, I like to read your reviews, because they're very encouraging. Hermione is kind of evil huh, I love her like that!**

**Princess Bryceida of England: I love reading any review you leave me! You really make me feel like a real writer, and I really want to say thanks for that.**

**The-Legend-Begins: Thank you so much for leaving me such an awesome review, and I'm so happy that you said my story deserves 100 reviews for just that chapter it made me very excited!**

**Phantomette Goddess: I know what you mean about Ron. He seems so gullible and young. I guess I made him like that, because I don't really like Hermione and Ron together, so I wanted to make him seem stupid. I know I'm mean (LOL). I didn't really think I was making Draco seem like he was just using her. I thought they seemed trapped in different relationships, and they only wanted each other. Or if anything it seemed like she was using him. I can also see what you mean thought, thanks for your insight.**

**Me: I agree Hermione should leave Ron, and in a quick second!**

**TKC: The story is a little short, but I'm working on making the chapters longer. Thanks for your review!**

**Nic6590: I always saw Hermione as such a goody goody bookworm, so I wanted to portray her as the exact opposite. What could that be? Oh, I've got it a slut. (LOL) That's exactly how I came up with her characters personality. I love your review by the way.**

**bad girl: I will definitely be updating this story soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N I just wanted to clear a few things up:**

**1. Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, Pansy, and anyone else you recognize from there year are now 22 years old. Ginny is a year younger, at 21.**

**2.Ron and Hermione have been going out since they got out of school when they were 18. Hermione and Draco have been having their affair since they were 20. **

**3. Right now the month is August**

* * *

**Now Here's The Next Chapter…**

**Chapter Six: Happy Anniversary!**

As I opened my eyes, I saw unfamiliar blinds. I looked around for a second, and realized that I was at Ron's. I looked to my left and saw that Ron was turned toward the window, away from me. Whenever I woke up at Draco's we were wrapped around each other.

Trying not to wake Ron, I climbed out of the bed, and quickly dressed in some clothes that I conjured up. Right as I was about to apparate to the pent house, Ron woke up.

"Mione, where are you off to, so early."

I felt kind of guilty for lying to Ron. Actually I really didn't mind lying to him, I was more guilty about the fact that I did it so easily.

"Ron, I really have to go. I realized that I didn't, uh, finish one of the projects that I needed finished by yesterday. See ya later."

I apparated out of there before he could say anything. When I saw what was in the pent house I wished that I had stayed at Ron's.

Draco, and that girl from the Jewelry shop, and they were laying on the couch asleep. They both had their clothes on, but her head was on his lap. That was how Draco and I watched TV. I was about to wake those fuckers up when I heard,

"Mone!"

I turned around, and there was Dray Malfoy. Wow, he looked just like his daddy. He had an unruly mess of bleach blond hair, he had the most striking silver blue eyes, he was tall for his age and skinny, and he had the cutest little button nose. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that Draco had made Dray all on his own.

The little boy ran into my arms, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then I had an idea.

"Dray, how long has that nice lady been here?"

"She got here last night, Mone."

"What did you all do last night."

"Well, first daddy and I made dinner for Meagan."

_Strike One, Draco hardly ever made dinner for me_

"Then daddy, and Meagan danced."

_Strike Two, Draco said he didn't like to dance with anyone but me_

"Then daddy took us on broom rides on the Nimbus Three

Thousand."

_Strike Number fucking Three, I had bought that for Draco on his birthday last year._

"Dray are you hungry."

A nod and hand over the stomach gave me my answer. I decided to leave Draco asleep while I prepared a meal for his son.

I sat Dray on his booster seat, and then I remembered the toys I had gotten him. I said a simple spell to retrieve them. I turned to Dray with the bag filled with Toys, and he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Toys R' Us! Ohhh!"

"Dray, I heard you were sick yesterday, are you feeling better now?"

"I wasn't sick Mone."

"Yes you were Dray, mommy called daddy, and said to come over because Dray wasn't feeling well.

"Mone I wasn't sick, and I wasn't with mommy yesterday. I was with Grandma Cissa."

I looked back at the couch were Draco was sleeping oh so peacefully.

"Really."

I gave Dray his toys, and gave him his breakfast of Wizard O's cereal.

"Aaaah, who are you, and what are you doing here? Draco wake up someone has broken in."

Draco looked back at me.

"Shit."

I picked up Dray.

"Draco, watch your language in front of our son."

The girl looked at me open mouthed.

"You're not his wife, I saw a picture of her, and she looked nothing like you she was-"

This girl was dumber than I thought, she didn't even recognize me from yesterday.

"Ugly, yes I know. That's why I got a makeover. If you want to keep your job I suggest you leave now."

"I don't even work for you."

"That's what you think."

Before I could say anything else she was gone.

"Mone are you really my mum?"

I felt sort of bad now, because I knew Dray didn't like his mum, and wanted me in the position.

"Dray, you have a wonderful mum at home, why would you want me?"

"Mone, you're nicer than her, and you always bring me presents. I love you."

I looked up at Draco, and saw him watching us.

"Dray, why don't we go in your room, and watch the quidditch match with Harry Potter, hmm?"

I came out of Dray's room fifteen minutes later.

"Hermione nothing happened."

"So why was she here Draco, if "nothing" happened."

I wasn't really mad at Draco, because I know how he gets when he is jealous, I just wanted to see what his excuse was.

"She was here because you weren't."

"Draco, I'm not mad. All I want from you, is for you too get down on your knees and say I'm sorry for having another woman here."

"I'm not doing that."

"Okay, well I'll just go to Ron's."

I slowly walked over to the door, and put my hand on the knob.

_Three, Two, One_

"Hermione, wait."

"Yes Draco?"

He slowly got down on both knees.

"I'm waiting Draco."

"Hermione, I'm sorry for bringing another woman here-"

"And will you please forgive me."

"And will you please forgive me."

I stepped closer to Draco, and before I could answer, Draco pulled both my legs, and I fell right on my bum. Draco got on top of me and began to lay kisses on my most sensitive spots.

"Do you forgive me? Do you?"

"YES DRACO! I FORGIVE YOU I FORGIVE YOU!"

I brought his sexy lips down on mine, and we began to French kiss.

"Ew! Daddy's kissing Mone! Make it stop! Please!"

Draco pulled Dray down beside us and we tickled him.

* * *

Even though it was our anniversary I wanted to do some things that Dray liked considering I didn't see him that often. I decided that we should go to the muggle theme park called Disney Land. While Draco made some phone calls I got Dray dressed.

At 2:00 we apparated into the theme park. Dray pulled us to every single ride that he was big enough to get on. While he was riding. Draco and I would kiss and cuddle, and act like a married couple. While we were waiting in line for a ride I was holding Dray, and leaning on Draco. A cheerful old woman looked at us.

"Deary, your son is absolutely adorable. He looks so handsome, just like his daddy."

Draco and I thanked the woman and then looked at each other.

We were thinking the same thing.

I wish he was ours.

It was getting dark outside, and we were about to leave when Dray said he wanted to stay for the parade. We found some empty spots on a concrete ledge, and sat down to enjoy the show.

It started and a whole bunch of people in bright colorful costumes came smiling down the street singing songs, and doing dances. Dray was really into it, and I was just watching him. Then Draco tapped me on the shoulder, and told me to look up.

Then I saw the beautiful fireworks spelling out,

**Happy Anniversary Mione! **

I looked back down at Draco, and I cried. Then he fastened something around my neck. I looked at it, and it was a green diamond in the shape of a tear drop, on a silver chain. I looked closer and I saw a moving picture of Draco and I on our first year anniversary trip to Spain.

"So you'll always have a piece of me."

* * *

Well I hope that you all liked that chapter. It was so hard to write, and I pray to God that it was really good. Please let me know by reviewing. Butterflly 


	7. Knock Out

**Chapter Seven: Knock Out**

Two Weeks Later

Draco had already gone to work when I got up, so I decided that maybe a little visit to his job would be fun.

I left the hotel at a little past two, and went to his huge office building in downtown London.

Draco had really done well for himself. After his father lost everything, Draco had to built up his multi billion dollar company from nothing. Now Draco owned over 300 hotels around the world for muggles and wizards, that housed the rich and famous. He owned Malfoy International which was a company that was in real estate, and that helped jump start new upcoming businesses. I was really proud of him.

The funny thing about him and Pansy was that her family had made him sign a prenup that said that if they were ever to divorce he could take none of her money, and she could take none of his. They did that, because Malfoy's father was throwing away his money, and they thought Draco would do that with Pansy's trust fund. How wrong they were. Now if they ever got divorced Pansy wouldn't get shit.

The receptionist knew me, but for some reason she didn't seem to want me to go into Draco's office.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy is er, in a meeting, and I'm sure that he would want you to wait until-"

Something was up. Draco never held meetings in his office, only in the conference room. Plus he never kept me waiting when I visited him at work.

I took the elevator (there was a spell on the place, which made apparating impossible), and right as I made it in front of Draco's office. Something hit me dead in the stomach, and I flew back into the elevator, and I hit my head on the back wall. Then everything went black.

**I know that chapter was short, but that was the whole point to keep you all in a terrible state of dreadful suspense! Maybe I'll update today or tomorrow. Depends how many reviews I get. Butterflly**


	8. See what had happened was

Chapter Eight: Expect the Unexpected

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Draco sleeping next to me. Only this time it wasn't beside me in bed, but rather beside my hospital bed. I was in St.Mungo's!

"Well, I see you've woken Ms. Granger. You gave us quite a scare."

I looked down at my hair, and saw that it wasn't any longer, so I couldn't have been there too long.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Two days tomorrow."

"What happened?"

The nurse sighed heavily as she gave me some vile looking potion too drink.

"Well, from what they told me you came to Mr. Malfoy's office, and his wife was there. Apparently she thought you and Mr. Malfoy were having an affair. Before Mr. Malfoy could stop her with the truth, that you were working for him, she hit you with a slight knock out spell, that wasn't so slight. After that Mr. Malfoy rushed you here, and you been in this bed under observation ever since. Don't worry the baby is perfectly fine, surprisingly."

"I can't believe Pansy! You'd think-"

I sat up so fast that I knocked the next disgusting concoction that she was about to hand me straight onto the floor.

"Baby, what do you mean baby?"

"The baby that's in your belly Ms. Granger. We had to give you quite a few things to make sure she-"

"It's a girl."

"Oh, I'm sorry you might not have wanted to know the sex just yet, please forgive me."

The nurse left the room and I just sat there staring at my stomach.

_Think Hermione think, when was the last time you and Draco had unprotected sex? That was over a year ago though. So when did you get pregnant then? I mean we have been extra careful after what happened last year. How did- Wait there had been that time before Draco's business trip, when we had got lost in the moment. I hadn't even realized that we hadn't used protection until now. If I was correct then I was about four months pregnant. Shit, fuck, damn!_

Suddenly cool hands turned my face, and lips just as cool kissed mine.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Ever!"

"Draco, I'm fine. Calm down!"

"How can you act so calm when you almost died! Not to mention the baby…"

So he did know. I couldn't help myself I burst out crying.

"Draco, what am I going to do?"

"No, what are we going to do."

* * *

I couldn't help myself I had to post another chapter. These last two chapters have been short, but that should only continue for about two more chapters, and then they should be longer. R. A. S. Y. A.R. T. P. (Review as soon as you read this please). Butterflly 


	9. Booties

I am so happy right now! I got a whole lot of reviews, and they were all good. I really want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed my story, and I'm glad you only had nice things to say. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Nic6590: I'm so glad that you like Draco's character. The other thing I'm glad about, was that you reviewed my story every couple of chapters with something different to say about Draco. That told me that I portrayed Draco in more than one way, and that's good. I loved your reviews, so keep um coming!

Abba: I'm glad that you are enjoying the fic so much. I also agree that a lot of people don't update their stories to often. I mean there's a fine line between suspense, and withholding.

Rogue Vampyre: Thanks for the great review, and by the way I love your name.

TKC: I will hurry and update soon. My friends are practically beating me over the head to write the next chapter so they can read it. Talk about pressure.

Slay: Thanks for saying that my fic was brilliant it means a lot to hear good things. Update will be soon. Well I mean an update after this one.

amanda-g-2005: Thank you for saying it's interesting. I also can't wait to see where this is going LOL.

Lone Wolf55: Loved your review, and thank you for leaving it. Don't worry like I said to everyone else, I will be updating soon.

UglyDuckling42: Thank you so much for not leaving a flamer. If your someone that usually writes flames, then my story must've been pretty good. Thank you for telling me, I feel very proud of myself.

Marshalmp2003:Loved your review. Also about the rating I think I'm going to change it to T, because, well you'll find out…

Preetoakaravenpotterweasley: Will do.

Lshuntress: Update is in the works right now! No problem about the exclamation points, I'm a little excited too!

MrS-SiRiUs-BlAck: I lurve that you lurve it!

Angel: Glad that it meets your standard. Thanks so much for leaving a nice review!

Bloodbath: That's one of my favorite parts too. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Reunion

Draco checked me out of the hospital that day, and took me back to the hotel. You would think he had never been around a pregnant woman. He carried me all the way upstairs, placed me in the bed oh so gently, and then game me a tiny silver bell.

"Hermione you're going to stay in bed for the next week. I took leave from work, so I'll be here to do whatever you need. If you need me just ring this."

He was about to leave when something came to me.

"Draco, why didn't Ron visit me at St. Mungo's?"

He stopped fluffing my pillows, and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Actually I wouldn't let him in."

"Well that's just great! Now he probably thinks there is something going on between us."

Draco pulled me on top of him.

"There is something between us. Our daughter."

Draco stayed with me for most of the morning the next day, and only left to go order some room service for us. While he was in the living room an owl flew threw the window, carrying an envelope.

It gave me the letter, and I gave it some of my granola bar, before it flew back out of the window.

The letter was addressed to Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, and this is what it said:

Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,

Next week there will be a reunion at Hogwarts for all the students in your year. The reunion will be on September 10, at 6:00 p.m. There will be drinks and refreshments, and dancing. Please dress appropriately. Can't wait to see you there.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"Here is your breakfast sweet thing. What's that you got there?"

"It's a letter from Dumbledore, about a reunion for our year."

"Well are we going?"

"Yes Draco, we are."

"Okay, then."

I had had enough of Draco being so nice.

"Draco stop! Stop being so freakin nice! If I wanted nice I would be with Ron right now. I know I'm pregnant, but I'm not disabled. I can get my own breakfast, and fluff my own pillows. So stop."

With those words I grabbed my muffin off the tray and stormed into the living room. I swore I heard,

"First PMS, now pregnancy hormones, what am I going to do?"

* * *

The next day, despite Draco's complaints I went over to Ron's house.

Ron was in his office working, and when I popped in he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Hermione, hi I wasn't expecting you."

"I know Ron, I just came to see if you got the reunion letter."

"I got it, and I think it's going to be fun, I just hope the Slytherins don't ruin it."

"Yeah, me too."

Today was the day before the reunion, and Draco took me shopping. First we went to a baby store, and Draco bought almost everything. I had also purchased about five books about magical pregnancies. Draco and I were looking at cribs, and then I saw that Draco wasn't paying attention to the sales woman. He was looking at some cute knit booties.

"Hermione, can you believe there are people this small. I mean our daughter will be the size of a tiny teddy bear. She'll be so vulnerable."

"Draco, why are you acting like you've never even held a baby?"

'I haven't."

"What do you mean you haven't, you have a son-"

"When Pansy got pregnant her family took her home from school. She had Dray on April 2, and the only thing I got to do was name him. I didn't even get to see him until he was six months."

"Draco, I'm very happy that well be sharing this together. Well, at least once you get rid of Pansy."

* * *

Hard chapter to write. Please review and let me know if it's any good. Thanks so much! Butterflly 


	10. I Could Kick You

**Chapter Ten: I Could Kick You**

Draco handed the saleswomen a pair of each color booties, and then she left.

"What do you mean, exactly by, 'get rid of Pansy'? Get rid of Pansy so that she doesn't bother you again, or get rid of Pansy by her having a 'nasty fall'.

He, was laughing, he thought I was kidding, but I had news for him.

"Draco, I'm serious. This baby is very important to me. After that stunt that Pansy pulled earlier this week I'm not taking any chances. I won't chance having my baby hurt or worse, k-killed. When I say I want her gone I mean I want her out of your life completely or you won't be seeing my daughter."

If looks could kill then I would have bee in a graveyard right now. Draco had his big mouth open and was about to say something I knew would piss me off when…

"Hermione what are you doing in a baby store with Draco Malfoy?"

Uh, oh. I knew that voice, it was Harry.

"Harry, it's not what you think."

"I didn't know he thought."

That remark was from Draco and he earned himself a jab in the ribs.

"Shut up Draco. Harry, where here, because, uh, because-"

"She was helping me pick up some things for my new nephew."

I looked at Harry hopefully and when his face changed back to it's normal look of cheeriness, all I could think was,

_Wow, are my friends gullible. Really it's quite sad._

Harry and I chatted for a minute or too about the upcoming reunion, but hen he had to be off. As soon as Draco and I got into the limo I gave him the biggest hug I have ever given.

"Draco thank you so much for not telling Harry, I know you probably wanted to and I'm happy you restrained yourself. Don't forget our little talk though."

* * *

Next we visited a dress shop, and I got the cutest dress I could find for the reunion. It was green dress that was made for salsa dancing. It had thin spaghetti straps, and an uneven fringe cut at the bottom. It was laced with silver, and had Slytherin written all over it. For some odd reason I still wanted to please him. Maybe the pregnancy hormones were starting to kick in.

Just as I thought those last few words, I felt two small kicks hit me I the center of my stomach.

"Draco, quickly come here."

* * *

**The next chapter should be about the reunion, and I will try to make it longer. Thanks for all of the reviews, you all love me, you really love me! Please review! Butterflly**


	11. Important At Least Read AN at bottom

Hello Everybody. These next couple of pages are from me to my reviewers.

I had one reviewer write something to me. It wasn't mean, and I wouldn't exactly call it a flame, but it did arose something in me. This is what they wrote:

**Ginny so readily accepts Hermione cheating on her brother? Hermione is going to throw away her oldest friends for Draco? Hermione is so OOC that JKR wouldn't recognize her with flashing neon signs. Does not aid suspension of disbelief. Of course, in almost all D/H and D/G fics the whole point is to satisfy the petty projected desires of immature women who aren't atracted to Draco but for Tom Felton. If this fic and the adoring comments reflect the writers' real view of relationships, please warn any prospective male partners in advance that you will betray them in a heartbeat for anyone you consider hotter. **

Well this is what I was thinking in response to that.

1. With the thing about Ginny accepting this affair, you don't know anything about their lives before where the story takes off, your just assuming that Hermione is acting selfish. Maybe Hermione helped Ginny through something very ruff, and she could have told on her, but she didn't. Or maybe Ginny has been through the same thing, and Hermione supported her, you really never know. You should have thought that comment out.

2. Maybe Hermione threw away her oldest friends, because she's in love. Ever heard of people doing crazy things for love? Just because they're magical, doesn't mean they're not human.

3. I didn't right this fic in the hopes of JKR recognizing Hermione, and hopefully changing her in the books to be just like this, so I don't mind her not recognizing Hermione. The fic wasn't even directed toward her.

4. In movies they sometimes make the main character cute, but he or she's a bad guy/girl. They do that so you can have some sort of connection with him/ her, so you can get into the movie. Same here. Either you like Draco, or you like Tom Felton. That way you can connect some how.

5. This is a story. Just because I write one thing doesn't mean I live by it. Just because you write stories about someone killing someone, doesn't mean well see you on the world's most wanted the next day.

I think that you thought that your review was well thought out, and well written. It might have been though, if you weren't so intent on being rue, instead of constructive Think about it.

Now here's to all my reviewers who left constructive words of wisdom…

Kasuni: When I saw your review I thought it was one of my friends who calls me D. I hadn't seen the two dots in front of it. Will I know you don't want to listen to more about me, so thank you for reviewing.

Lone Wolf55: I know Draco is a little out of character, but I can't help it, he seems so much more likable like this. I am glad you think it works though.

Jenna227: I should be putting the next chapter on in about an hour, so don't worry! Just read , review, and relax.

Pearli: I am very pleased that so many reviewers think my plot is great, and I love getting reviews saying that. I think the reason that I review my reviewers reviews, is because I like when authors of stories show that they read my review and thought about it, not just say, oh, another review. Thanks SO Much

Rosenthale The White Rose: Thanks for reviewing, even though it wasn't all that great in your opinion. Next time please tell me what turned you on r off of it, so I can work on it. THANK YOU!

Draco's GF: I'm so glad that you liked the story, but let's get on something straight! GFButterflly. LOL

Princess Bryceida of England: Thank you for being one of my loyal reviewers, who reviews just about every chapter. I'm glad that you can take the time to do that.

Gwenevere Morgaine Black: Glad you enjoyed it. I try to make the chapter longer, but it seems like I can never sit still long enough to write long chapters. I'm doing the best I can so I hope that I can cover enough. I will try to write longer reviews. That's my promise to you!

GothicKitt: I can believe I stopped there. That was a very difficult chapter to write. Glad the whole story was up to parr though. Please continue reading and reviewing. It means a lot.

Jennifer Carter: You're right. Draco should leave Pansy, and Hermione, Ron. If I did that right now, there would be no story. Just stay tuff and stay in hang in there!

Dark lil Draco: you shouldn't have to wait to long to see what happens next. Oh, you gave me an idea. Make sure you (and who ever else who's reading this) read the A/N, and the end of me writing back to the reviewers.

Riley Black: Maybe Draco will commit, maybe he won't you'll have to read and find out!

Maxmo: Glad you have been enjoying the sorry so far. About the ax: My dad wears really expensive cologne's from France and stuff, or wherever they're made. I guess being around those smells have made me want something simpler and cheaper, but still smell nice. That's also why I made Hermione like that. She's been around Draco and his money for the past two years, but she likes the simpler things I life.

DarkPrincessPyro99: Thanks for leaving such a nice review, and I'm glad that you like it. Please read and review some more.

**A/N: For the name of the baby I'm having a small contest. Please leave what you think the baby should be named, and if I choose that name, then I'll send you the next chapter the day beforeIpost it(by next dayI mean after whichever chapter that I choose the name). Please send unique names, and meaningful names. Remember this baby is very special to her mum and dad, and they would probably name her accordingly. Thank you all so much for your review. Well, I'm out! Butterflly **


	12. Goodbye

**I have received so many review, and so many possible names! There have been so many good ones, that I've decided that the baby will have a first name and two middle names. If the name gets picked for a middle name, then I think I'll send them half of the chapter. Tomorrow at 2:00 will be the last time I'll be open to new names. Then I will pick the names. For the second middle name, I've decided that I will let everyone vote on that name till 10:00 p.m. tomorrow night. Good luck!**

**(A/N Ginny is going to the Reunion with Harry, as his guest.)**

Now on to the next chapter…

**Chapter Twelve: The Reunion**

On the morning of the reunion Draco and I got up and got ready to go to our significant others. Draco packed my bag with all my make up, and my dress, and shoes and things like that for me, because he said that I shouldn't have to strain myself. I really did like this more caring, sweet, protective side of Draco. I didn't tell him that, because I didn't want him to notice and go back to the way he was.

Last night Draco had read some of the pregnancy books, and they had said a lot about what I could and could not do and drink and eat at this stage of the pregnancy. He was now making me live by that damn book. He even made me do a checklist with him before I left.'

"Hermione, let's make sure you have everything you need."

A nod from me.

"Okay, do you have you have the pregnancy book I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Robitussin?"

"Yes."

"Pregnancy calendar?"

"Check."

"Prenatal Vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, how many are you suppose to take a day?"

"One."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Draco, it says it on the bottle."

"I'm going to call your doctor, just to make sure."

I stood there in disbelief as he called my muggle doctor, whom we had gotten yesterday, and asked him the same question.

"Okay, Hermione, he's says you should take one a day."

* * *

Ginny, and Harry were staying at Ron's place, until their new house was through being built.

Harry and Ron had went out for some groceries, so Ginny and I were alone.

"Now that there gone, Mione, how have you and Draco been?"

"Ginny, we have been great and there's something I want to tell you."

She smiled encouragingly.

"Well, Ginny, Draco and I, well were pregnant, and the baby's a girl."

Ginny gave an excited squeal, but someone else was not as excited.

"Hermione, what the fuck were you thinking doing this to Ron? He loves you."

Harry had come back into the apartment for something and had heard everything.

"Harry listen, I know that-"

"Obviously you don't if you went and got yourself knocked up by Malfoy."

Ginny jumped in.

"Harry, don't talk to her like that she's in a very fragile state right now."

He looked at Ginny unbelieving.

"And you Ginny, how could you know, and not tell your own brother, your flesh and blood."

We both looked down ashamed.

"You know what get out, both of you."

"Harry, I'll leave if you promise you won't tell Ron."

"Hermione, you have until tonight, and then I'm telling him everything."

And that was how Ginny and I ended up getting ready at the pent house.

* * *

**At the Manor**

"Pansy are you here?"

"In here Draco darling."

"Pansy, I'm here for one reason."

"Because you love me, and want me to forgive you for being with that-"

'Don't even think about finishing your sentence."

She put down her mascara wand and turned to look at me.

"Well. If you aren't here for that then what are you doing here?"

"Pansy I want a divorce."

The mascara wand fell straight onto the floor.

"Draco, she put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Actually Pansy dear, you did. First you got pregnant on purpose. Then you want to neglect my son. Then you want to spend all your time partying. I just won't have it! My son needs a mother and father who care about him. That isn't you."

"You think that she will? You think that once she has you and all your money, she'll just be nice to Dray? Well, she won't. She'll send him off to some muggle school some where, and keep him there, until he's old enough for Hogwarts. Then she'll spend all of our hard earned money!"

"Pansy, you haven't earned shit! That's all my money, and really you aren't suppose to get any of it!"

Pansy's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Draco, I now you wouldn't keep to that prenup! I'm the mother of your child! I am your inspiration-"

I held out a check and let her read the figure.

"You can have this check, if you sign away all your parental rights over Dray to me, and sign these divorce papers."

"Double it, and I'll sign."

Without a moments hesitation I wrote a new check, and that was all it took.

* * *

**At the Pent House**

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, that I had to drag you into this.'

"Hermione don't worry about it. I mean, Harry will be over it my tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, but even though he'll be over it, he will tell Ron, tonight if you don't."

We sat there for second pondering this.

"Well, maybe if you look good enough, he'll forgive you, come on let's go get ready."

* * *

Ginny and I looked amazing, as we stepped out of our giant carriage, in front of the school.

"Hermione, doesn't the castle look so different, yet exactly the same?"

Ginny and I silently looked upon the school like we had never been there before.

We slowly walked up the stairs in front of the building, and went into the giant double doors. The great hall was right in front of us.

"Mione, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

So into the great hall we went.

Oh Merlin! It was so beautiful! The tables were out like they had been on our first day at Hogwarts. Everyone was sitting at there old tables and they were all wearing their school robes. I looked down, and so was I. On the ceiling there were moving pictures of different moments of our four school years.

I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was already there, and with Pansy. He blew a kiss in my direction, and I had to pretend that I didn't see it.

"Mione, over here."

I went over to the Gryffindor table, and sat at my usual place across from Harry and Ron.

I looked at Harry, and he looked at me with a face that said he was still mad.

"Hi, Ron hi Harry."

Before Ron could respond Dumbledore stood up, at the head table, were all the professors were.

"Welcome, back Hogwarts graduates! We are all so excited that you all could be her tonight. We have all shared so many wonderful years together, that we decided to have this get together. I won't say to much tonight, but I do want to say one thing on behalf of the whole staff. We are proud of every single one of you. You have all done well for yourselves. So lets have a round of applause in celebration of your accomplishment!"

The whole hall erupted in happy applause, that lasted for several minutes.

Then Dumbledore finished.

"Now let's get the party started!"

The band started to play, and different couples went out on the dance floor.

Harry looked at me, and mouthed, "Now!"

"Ron, could I talk to you in the hall?"

Ron helped me up, and we went left the great hall, and went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

She was there, and remembered us.

"Oh, look who it is, the brilliant second years who foolishly went in search of the giant snake."

I sighed heavily at the ghost.

"Myrtle, do you think we could have a few moments alone?"

"Oh, of course, kick me out of my own bloody bathroom, well fine I don't want to stay were I'm not wanted, hmm!"

She left through the wall, and I turned back to Ron, I would just tell him straight out.

"Ron, I have to tell you something very important-"

"Hermione, wait, I think I know what you're going to say, and I agree. We have been going out for awhile, and I know we have a very strong relationship. We love each other, and value each other, and we want to be with each other for forever."

He got down on one knee, and opened a ring box that held a brilliant diamond ring.

"So, Hermione Anne Granger, will you become Mrs. Hermione Anne Weasley?"

* * *

**I know I know a big cliffy! I can't help it though. I hope I made this chapter a little bit longer, and I hope it satisfied your needs. Please review! Butterflly**


	13. Will You Marry Me?

**Well here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter Thirteen: Will You Marry Me?**

"Ron, what are you talking about? We hardly know each other. We haven't lived together, we haven't talked about our lives, we haven't done anything together. Plus Ron, I've, I've been seeing Draco Malfoy for the past two years of our relationship."

I waited silently for his reply.

"Hermione I know"

I stood there wide eyed, and mouth open.

"Ron, what do you mean, you know. If you knew about us, then why didn't you say anything, why didn't you leave me?"

"I knew that you just needed a meaningless sex filled relationship with someone who meant nothing to you to make you realize that you loved me. It worked, because just the other day you said you loved me."

Right now all I could do was stare at Ron. How do you know that your spouse, boyfriend, or girlfriend is cheating on you, and not do anything about it. I mean when Pansy found out she attacked me, and that was a predicted response, this well this was crazy.

"Ron, not only is Draco not meaningless, but he is also the love of my life, and the father of my daughter."

Ron just smiled at me.

"That's okay Hermione, I understand that that had to have been an accident, and I am willing to be a father to your child."

His smile grew even larger, and he placed a hand on my stomach.

"Or should I say our child."

"Weasley, you could never be the father of my child, or my woman's husband. Your not man enough for either job."

Draco pushed Ron onto the floor, and then turned to me.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

I nodded grateful that he was there.

"I'm fine Draco."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

I walked over to Ron.

"Ron, I'm so sorry that it had to end this way. I really do love you, just more like a brother. I hope we can remain friends."

Ron, got off the floor, and straightened his collar.

"No, we can't be friends. I gave you everything, and trust me I'll get it all back."

I steeped back from him, and rightinto Draco's arms.

He kissed me on the cheek, and then moved me toward the door.

"Hermione, why don't you go into the great hall, I'll meet you in there."

I nodded silently, and left the bathroom.

* * *

**Ten minutes later in the Great Hall**

Draco sauntered into the Great hall with a smug look on his face.

"Come Hermione, I have something to tell you."

Draco brought me to the center of the dance floor. The music stopped, and so did everyone dancing.

"May I have everyone's attention, please."

Everyone looked his way.

"Hermione and I, have secretly been togetherfor the past two years."

Everyone gasped, including me. What the hell was Draco thinking!

"Hermione you have been my rock through just about my whole marriage to Pansy. You have been a substitute wife to me, and a substitute mother to my son. I love you so much, and I want you in those positions not as a substitute, but as the real thing."

And for the second time that night a man got down on his knee, and opened a ring box to me. This time the diamond was huge, but just right for my finger. The diamond was yellow, my favorite color. It was absolutely beautiful!

"Hermione, will you marry me, and be the mother of my children?"

I cried, and I really didn't care who saw it.

"Draco, you're married, how can we be married, I forgot what law that violates, but I know it violates some-"

Draco held up a piece of paper, that had a big stamp on it, that read:

**DIVORCE COMPLETE!**

I flung myself onto Draco screaming, "Yes!"

Everyone was clapping, and I knew the only reason why, was because Draco owned or sponsored most of their businesses.

I settled down long enough for Draco to put the ring on my finger, and then hugged and kissed him.

Draco pointed to someone and they said,

"This song goes out to Draco, and Hermione, congratulations!"

Then my favorite song from my favorite muggle movie came on, and everyone began to dance.

_**Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you ** _

**I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall ****  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy **

**Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each others hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency  
Just remember **

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Hey, baby

With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember

You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

But I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door  
**Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you **

Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

_**'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door **  
**Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you...**_

As the song ended I whispered in Draco's ear,

"I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you…"

* * *

Did you all enjoy that song? I just had to put that in there, it's one of my favorite songs, and I thought it was appropriate for Draco and Hermione's new look on life. Please review! Butterflly 

P.S. I don't own the song.


	14. The Soon To Be InLaws

**Chapter Fourteen: Meet the Malfoys**

The first thing I thought when I woke on the Monday after the Reunion was (the reunion had been on Friday),

_Dray's coming home today!_

"Draco, wake up, we have to make sure everything's perfect, **our son's **coming home!"

Draco and I had visited muggle and wizard lawyers on the past Saturday. I finally got to sign the papers that made me Dray's mum, and Dray my little boy. It took a little while, but finally with Draco's connections, we got everything done in one day. I was now the proud mum, of a little boy.

After we had left there Draco and I had dinner at a small bistro, in downtown London. We had talked about everything having to do with having Dray live with us permanently.

We had to make sure we had everything that little boys needed. Draco had a lot of the stuff in Dray's room already, but I had to double check.

We settled on the fact that I would be a stay at home mom at first, and then a few years later I would go have the option of going back to work.

Now that everything was settled, Dray's grandparents were bringing Dray over, since they had been keeping Dray for the past few months, while Draco was away on business.

I was actually really nervous about meeting his parents. I mean they were the ones who influenced Draco's behavior, and had made him treat me that way all those years ago. Hopefully we would all get along…

Draco and I took a leisure shower together, and came out feeling very refreshed.

"Draco, how do I look?"

Draco looked me up and down.

"Fine."

I was wearing one of my Vera Wang dress suits, and I thought that I looked better than fine.

"What do you mean 'fine'."

"I mean you look really nice."

"What do you mean 'nice'."

"I mean you look amazing like you always-"

Draco cut himself off and grabbed one of the pregnancy books off the nightstand.

He muttered quietly to himself while scanning the index,

"Mood swings…mood swings?"

I grabbed the book and hit him on the head playfully with it.

"Whatever Draco!"

* * *

**Two hours later**

Draco, and I were fixing lunch when the doorbell rang

(Draco's parents had lost their apparating license, in something that had happened a few years ago). I answered it, and saw a very excited Dray Malfoy in his Grandma's arms.

"Mone, Mone!"

Narcissa handed Dray over to me, as she and her husband stepped into the pent house.

"Hello, son, how are you?"

Draco gave his parents hugs and kisses, and then embraced his son.

"How ya doing little guy? Why don't you go in your room, and watch 101 Dalmatians while us grown ups talk?"

At the mention of his favorite movie, Dray went into his room. The tension was high in the dining room. Then Narcissa spoke.

"Hermione, you may think that we hate you, but we don't. Ever since Dray was born we've had a new look at life. He's really our world. Pansy wasn't doing her job as a mother, and we're glad that you've decided to fill that role."

Narcissa stepped forward and hugged me tightly.

"Mother, not to tightly, we're expecting."

"Expecting what Draco?"

Draco and I exchanged looks.

"Oh, that kind of expecting! Did you here the Lucius, were going to have another grandchild in a few months."

"I heard Cissa, but the better question is, are you going to make an honest woman of her Draco?"

I smiled brightly about them accepting us, and the engagement. I held out my right hand.

"Well son, I see you didn't need me to tell you how to go about it. That's my boy."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, and then led me into the dining room.

"Hermione we have so much to do, and in so little time!"

She looked at the men who were talking animatedly.

"Draco, Lucius, don't just stand there, go get us something to eat! I know you didn't invite guests over with out food! Honestly, and you Draco have a pregnant fiancé, who you know would be hungry more now! I've taught you better than that!"

Draco and Lucius nearly bumped into each other doing their wife and mother's bidding. I could definitely learn a thing or two from her!

* * *

**I know small chapter, but a much needed one. There will be more talk about the wedding, and a talk with Dray about his new mommy. Please review! Butterflly**

**Here are the names that you can vote on for the second middle name:**

**Amari**

**Althea**

**Aurora**

**Adara**

**Aradia**


	15. Talks and Walks

**Hi Everyone! So sorry I haven't updated, but it's not my fault. Fanfiction was doing something weird, and two days agio up till now they wouldn't let me login. They said there was some sort of HPPH or something error. Well sorry! I'm going to continue to update the story like I use to, so here it goes...**

* * *

****

****

**Chapter Fifteen: Talks and Walks**

When the Malfoy's left my spirits were very high. Narcissa or Cissa, has she told me to call her, was very sweet. Mr. Malfoy was okay, and at least wasn't rude, but he was a little suspicious.

By the end of our meting, the wedding planning had begun. Narcissa had a list of the most prominent wedding planners, and we had chosen a man who came highly recommended from some of Cissa's friends.

Draco, Lucius, and Dray watched the quidditch match, while Cissa and I sorted out the final details. I was very excited!

It was now 6:00 p.m., and Draco and I decided that we would talk to Dray tonight. We went into his room were he was playing with his toys, and sat him on his bed between us.

"Dray, you know that I really love you right?"

"Yes, Mone."

"And you know that I would love to have a little boy just like you right?"

"I know."

"I also know that you would like someone else as your mum, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I thought that was a good idea too, so I talked with your daddy, and he agreed with me. We also talked with your other mommy, and she agreed to let me adopt you. Do you know what that mean?"

He shook his head.

"Well basically I means I'm your new mummy."

"Is she really daddy?"

"Yes, she is, and we have one more surprise."

"What could be better than this."

"Dray, you're going to be a big brother."

Dray looked confused for a second, but then his face lit up.

"Oh, you mean you're going to have a baby! My friend Billy that's in my preschool said his mum had a baby, and all it did was drool and throw up on people. It sounds great!"

Later that night we put Dray to bed, and got into our own.

I wanted to talk about names for the baby.

"Well, Draco here are some of the names I like. How about Lucia."

"No."

"Lily."

"No."

"Sara."

"No."

"Draco! You haven't liked anything I have come up with."

"That's because they're all plain."

"Well, you come up with something then."

"Fine, I will have a list tomorrow."

"Fine then."

"Oh, Draco, tomorrow I want to go to a fashion show that is displaying baby clothes, it's starts at 3:00, so you're going to have to take off from work a little early."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm serious Draco, you better not be late!"

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up at around 9:00, and got Dray ready for the shopping trip we were going to be taking that day.

"Mone do I have to I call you mummy?"

"Only if you want to."

"I would like to call you mommy."

"Okay."

I was very excited at this new development.

Dray and I left the hotel at 11:00, and went to the muggle fast food restaurant called McDonalds. I got Dray a happy meal, and myself a big Mac. We left there a half an hour later, and went across the street to a muggle mall.

Today's shopping trip was all about getting Dray some new clothes and toys.

I saw the cutest store and it had all children's clothes.

**BABY GAP!**

**A**ll the clothes were adorable! I made Dray stand in front of me while I put different clothes up to his tiny body.

There were little shirts, and shoes, and pants and shorts. They were all so cute and tiny!

Then we passed by the little girls section and I couldn't help but look.

Turns out I did a lot more than that. Walking out of the store I was holding at least eight bags, and we had to take them out to the limo. They were mostly full of boy things, but I had also picked up a few things for my daughter. I had dresses, headbands, shoes, socks, skirts, pajamas, hats, shirts, just about some of everything. My daughter was going to look so cute in all of this, and my son was going to look so handsome!

After we left the **BABY GAP**, I was kind of tired, and had the limo take us back to the hotel.

I put Dray down for his nap, and took one myself.

* * *

It was avery peaceful nap, and when I woke up i was feeling very refreshed. ThenI realized that we were late for the fashion show. Even though I knew it was risky to apparate to a muggle event, I had to. Luckily nobody noticed us, and I quickly got Dray and I to our seats were Draco was already waiting. 

"Well, well , well look who's late."

I sat down next to Draco with Dray between us.

"I know Draco I'm late, but don't even think about rubbing it in."

Draco laughed at me, and talked with Dray and I about what we did today, until the show started.

Different models came out on the runway, either walking a child out with them our holding one. They would show off the babies in their outfits, and then walk back.

"Draco, aren't those kids adorable? I hope our baby looks that cute."

"A baby with our genes? She'll be the cutest thing in the world."

The show went on, and every time I saw something I liked I would right down a description of it, so we could order it later.

When the baby show was over and they got to toddlers, we stayed and watched the clothes for kids Dray's age.

At the end of the show we had a long list of clothes, and accessories. We went back stage to talk to the designer of Tike Trends, Vince Shay, and he recognized Draco.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy at one of my shows, I do feel honored. I didn't know you had a kid though."

"Well actually we have son, and we have a daughter on the way." I said.

"Oh, how exciting! Here these should come in handy."

He handed me two business cards.

One was for Vince's stores, and one was for a nursery designer.

"Oh, we can definitely use these."

**Small chapter, but I hope you liked it! I have selected all the names and everyone who had a name that was selected will be receiving the next chapter, very soon, and before it is posted. Please review! Butterflly**


	16. Men

**Chapter Sixteen: Men!**

We talked with Vince for awhile about the clothes we wanted, and then Draco took us out to eat at a muggle restaurant.

After our waiter seated us, and we had ordered our drinks (I ordered a Pepsi, and Draco asked to know all of the ingredients in it before he would let me drink it). Then I took Dray to go use the bathroom and wash his hands.

When I was coming out of the stall holding Dray's tiny hand, guess who was there?

Ginny.

"Hermione, I didn't think I would see you here, considering Draco doesn't like things having to do with muggles."

Then she looked down at Dray, and squatted down.

"Hi little guy, what's your name?"

Dray kind of hid behind me.

"His name is Dray."

"Mione, he's really cute, and look's just like his daddy."

"Ginny, is Harry still mad?"

I let go of Dray's hand and he went and washed his hands, I stood in front of Ginny waiting for her answer.

She moved her hand in a way that said kind of.

"Well, he's not exactly happy with you, but he's even madder at Ron, because he knew about it. You might have a chance."

Ginny, Dray, and I came out of the bathroom, and Ginny led us to their table.

"Hi Harry."

Harry looked up and saw me, and then went back to his menu.

"Hello person that I'm not talking to, because they cheated on one of our best friends, and is now having a baby by the person they cheated with."

"Look Harry, I'm really sorry about how you found out, and that I cheated on Ron. I'm sure you can understand the crazy things people do for love Harry, I really want us to be friends, and I really would like you to be a God Parent to my baby."

Ginny hit him upside his head.

"What'd you do that for?" said Harry as he rubbed his head.

"Harry I did it because your best mate is trying to make amends with you and you're not even trying."

Harry was silent for a second.

"Would I get to hold her during the Christening?"

I was so happy that he was not so mad at me, that I engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Harry, you can hold her, as long as you forgive me."

"I forgive you Hermione, but I want you to promise that you'll never ever lie to me again, ever!"

"Harry I promise."

Then Dray spoke up.

"Mummy, I'm hungry, and daddy doesn't know were we are."

Harry looked very surprised to see this little boy call me mummy.

"And Hermione, who is this?"

I brought Dray forward a bit.

"This is Dray Malfoy, my son."

Harry nearly choked on his drink that he had just taken a sip of.

"Son, Hermione when did you and Malfoy have a kid?"

"Harry, calm down, Dray is my son by adoption, so now you're actually, Uncle Harry, and Aunty Ginny."

When we got back to the table I told Draco were we had been.

"Hermione, I don't know why you want Potter as Godfather to our daughter. I mean we want someone who's head isn't crowded by a great big scar."

"Oh shut up Draco, I'm just happy that Harry isn't mad any more."

We ordered our food from our **female** waitress, and she lingered a little to long with Draco. As soon as she left I glared at him.

He was playing with Dray for about five minutes, and then he finally noticed.

"What's wrong with you sweet stuff?"

"Draco, don't even try it. You were flirting with that waitress."

Draco looked at me, and rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, we were not flirting, she was taking my order."

"Oh, so now I'm a liar?"

"I didn't say that!"

"So now you're implying that I'm a liar."

"No I was just-"

"Draco, just don't say another word, before you get yourself into more trouble."

Whenever the waitress came to our table I would stare at Draco, and he would say whatever he had to say to her with his head down.

By the time we got back to the house I wasn't talking to Draco.

Draco went and put our sleeping son to bed, and I went in the bedroom.

I got a pillow, and blanket for Draco, and went into the living room. I moved the pillows off the couch, and replaced them with Draco's bedding.

Draco came out of Dray's room, and was undoing his neck tie. When he saw what I was doing he said,

"Hermione, I know you're angry, but you don't have to sleep on the couch."

The nerve of him!

"Draco, you are so stupid some times. I'm not sleeping on the couch you are!"

With those last few words I went into our bedroom, and slammed the door.

"Well, I think I feel better." I muttered to myself.

I took off my make up and jewelry, and put on some pajamas. Then I climbed into my big, empty bed. I missed Draco, but he would have to learn.

"Hermione, open this door! You're over reacting!"

I reached over into my nightstand, and pulled out my earphones, that played soothing sounds. I turned to rain storm, and the thunder drowned out Draco, this wouldn't be to bad.

**I liked this chapter, because Harry isn't too mad anymore. I know that some reviewers will think that Harry was to forgiving, but this is my story, and that's how it's going to be! LOL**

**Please Review my story and remember to leave only constructive critism.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers for the whole story:**

**Hawaiian-Rachael, Slytherin95, Pearli, Princess Bryceida of England, Jessica, mistypup**

**DarkPrincessPyro99, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, cuteycayli, amsterdamsbitch (cute name), plucky, Riley Black, Real, Bookworm1214, Tristanlover59, Christy, ktdavey4life, Vidagami041286, MrS-SiRiUs-BlAck, The Lonely Goatherd, Gwenevere Morgaine Black, elka78, Dark lil Draco, LunarViolet6190, Danny Frank, meme, Mistress Mery, SuperManda19, plucky,L. Spencer1153, waterfaerie15, xoKassieox, landoftheinsane, Phantomette Goddess, Scarlet, innocent serenity, Elyse, Raye, bloodbath, ChickensMustDie13, Rosenthale The White Rose, coolerina, Lost-Girl89, Sharon, Nic6590, mrlonely, truly shadowed, phantominhell, Kasuni, Lone Wolf55, jenna227, whimsy007 (even though your review, was not thoughtful or constructive) Draco's GF, GothicKitty, Jennifer Carter, Dark lil Draco, Maxmo, abba, Rogue Vampyre, TKC, slay, amanda-g-2005, UglyDuckling42, marshalmp2003, Preetoakaravenpotterweasley, Lshuntress, SelfHatred, XILOVETHEFERRETX, The-Legend-Begins, me, bad girl, Dracosgal.**

**Sorry I can't review everbody seperatly. I thought that you all would rather have me do this, and focus more on the story. I will try to do the personal reviews again soon. I love all of my reviewers, and I'm so glad that you can all find the time to review. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Butterflly**

**A/N P.S. I have choosen the names for the baby. The winners shall be receiving a chapter, and I'll tell them in the chapter, before, the chapter that they get early.**

**I won't be saying in my author's note who won, because then some people might have a clue of what the name is. So I will just be emailing you the story. The other people, will have to wait until the baby is born. Thank you for giving me so many choices! I love you guys!**


	17. Aww, Damn Draco!

**I'm so sorry everyone! I know I didn't update at all yesterday, but I have a very good reason. Cheerleading practice. It was long and hard, and we did so much stuff. We had to go over cheers, chants, stunts (I'm a base), jumps, and tumbling. We also had to run a million laps. Anyone else who's a cheerleader can understand my pain. We have camp in a couple of weeks, so I wanted to let you know that for those couple of days I won't be updating at all. Sorry! When I get back though, I'll maybe do two chapters a day. **

**Now onward…**

**Chapter Seventeen: Aww, Damn Draco!**

Today was the day I was to start planning my wedding.

After I had gotten Dray and myself together, we apparated to my parents house.

They had met Dray, and Draco for the first time last week. At first it was kind of quiet, with my parents fussing over Dray, and Draco and I staring at each other. I knew they were kind of upset over my situation with Ron, because they had those kind of strict values.

Eventually though, they finally opened up to Draco enough, and asked him about his work. When he got to the part about his financial statement my parents were impressed. My parents were pretty well off, and they liked people that could do hard work, and earn a good living from it. They also said they liked that he was down to earth and level headed (that's what they told me at least when we talked later).

By the end of the night, Draco and my father had went into my father's den, and my dad was teaching Draco the fundamentals of football. They were definitily hitting it off.

Now I was taking Dray over to my mum's house, because she wanted to take him to the country club to meet the 'girls'. That was okay with me though, because I knew Dray would get bored if he came with me to Cissa's.

**At the Manor**

"Now, Hermione dear, for the engagement party, do you want white seats or, white and silver."

I looked up from where Jacques, my french wedding planner, was holding out a book from the florists with different flower arrangements, and looked at Cissa. This wedding planning was really tiring. I had just started today, and I was already ready to quit.

I choose the white seats with silver trim, and then more and more choices about different things were put in my face.

When we were finally done for the day I was so tired. I thanked Cissa for helping me today, and then I apparated back to the pent house. I really hoped Draco wouldn't do or say something stupid tonight to make me angry. I just wanted tonight to be about him and I. We could cuddle up together, with no problems, and share some of the last moments of loving we would share before we had two kids.

Of course Draco had to go and mess it up

**Draco's POV**

I knew I had to do something to get on Hermione's good side. I hadn't gotten any for three days, and I was going to get something tonight!

I decided that maybe some maternity clothes for Hermione would make her happy. She loved it when I did sentimentalthings like that.

Considering I knew nothing about clothes I decided to get some female help.

**Half an Hour Later**

I told my secretary that I wouldn't be back that day, and I left to meet my 'help'.

I arrived at Madam Meek's Shop for Expecting Witches, and mini Weasley was already there.

"Hello, Weasley. Thanks for coming."

She held out her hand, and I slowly shook it.

"If Hermione hasn't told you, it's now Mrs. Potter."

Wow, now my fiancé was friends with the boy-who-would not-die, and his wife.

"Well, that's great Weasley, I mean Potter."

"Actually Draco, you can call me Ginny, considering that you are about to marry my best friend."

I looked around nervously.

"Yeah, sure whatever."

She walked over to the first rack of clothes and began look through them.

I didn't know what to with myself, so I sat down in some chairs and looked at my watch.

"Draco, what do you think about these for Hermione?"

She was holding up a skirt (I think) and a shirt that was covered with bees, and read,

"I'm a Mummy to Bee, and I can't Bee-lieve it!"

"It's okay."

Weasle-Potter, held up about two more things, and asked my opinion about them, but then stopped when she kept getting one word answers from me.

Finally when she was doneI gave hermy Gringott's bank card, and shepaid for the stuff.

We had bags and bags of clothes, and I knew that Hermione would be delighted with me. Ginny even stopped at this store that had a bunch of girly things in it, and came out with a hat that said, "Mrs. Malfoy."

(A/N think Claire's)

I knew I would definitely be getting something.

Oh, and something is what I got.

**Hermione's POV**

I was cooking something for dinner, when Draco came in, and much to my surprise was with Ginny.

He came over to me, and we kissed passionately. He wroked my his hands up my shirt, and I ran my fingers threw his hair. He was kissing my neck when,

"Ah, hem."

Oh, yeah Ginny was there.

I let go of Draco, and we straightened ourselves.

"So, sorry, Ginny. What are you doing here anyways?"

**Draco's POV**

I told Hermione that I had something for her, and then I handed her one of the bags.

I helped her sit down, and then she pulled a dress out.

"Draco, this isn't my size."

"Well, it's-"

"Draco, these are maternity clothes."

"I know, I got them because-"

"Draco, are you trying to tell me something? Like maybe I'm getting a litle to plump for my old clothes?"

"No, I just thought-"

"No, Draco, you didn't think at all! For the past couple of days, you haven't been thinking at all. Sometimes I wonder how you, made a dime"

She then got up, and pointed to the door.

"And really, I don't what to look at you. Get out."

This was not going the way it was suppose to.

"Were, am I suppose to go?"

"I don't know the Manor maybe."

"Hermione, I'm not going to the manor, my parents aren't even home."

"Well, Draco, you don't have to go home, but you got to get the hell outta here!"

Then she went into our bedroom, and slammed the door.

I looked at Ginny, with my mouth open.

"Draco, you can go to my house, Harry's there. You can get there by floo, all you have to say is Harry Potter's. I'll stay here with Mione."

She went into my bedroom, and left me there with my mouth open.

I guess I had no choice, I really didn't want to go to my parents, Blaise was out of town, and if I stayed in one of my hotels, there would be talk. I guess, I had to go to Scarhead's.

**I hoped that everyone liked this chapter! It wasn't very long, but I thought it had some good stuff in it. Thank You to all of my reviewers! It means so much to me, and I really am grateful. Please review, and tell me if you liked it. Also, I should be announcing the baby's name in the next chapter, or the one after it. Or maybe I'll wait till the baby's born. What do you think? Butterflly**

**P.S. The name of the song in chapter 13 was called (I'Ve Had) The Time Of My Life, by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. It's from Dirty Dancing, the original movie soundtrack.**


	18. Drinks

**This Chapter Is SO OOC Character for two of the people in i! I just wanted to warn everybody!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Drinks**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, he was just trying to do something nice for you."

I was making tea for Ginny and I, and listening to her reasoning for Draco.

"Yes, I know Ginny, but, I don't know it's just the way that Draco does things, he makes everything seem so condescending."

Ginny sipped at her peppermint tea.

"Well, I guess I could see how that is."

I just stared blankly into the air, stirring my tea bag. Then I started to laugh.

"Well, I wonder how he'll get on with Harry?"

**Draco's POV**

I'm sorry to say, but with this pregnancy, Hermione had lost her damn mind!

Shoot! Whose the man in this relationship?

"I'm the man!"

I came through the fireplace, and Potter was sitting at the table in front of me.

I must have said that last bit out loud, because Potter was smiling.

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

I had already pulled out my wand, and was holding it under my robe. I wasn't expecting Harry to just watch me come through, without trying to attack me.

"Potter, hello! I just came through your fireplace!"

Potter took a drink from something he had in a can, and sighed, "Yepp, pull up a seat."

I was still being a little cautious. This was my worst enemy, and I really didn't like him.

Slowly I slid into the seat across from Potter, and looked at him with one eyebrow up.

He slid a can of that drink over to me.

We he saw that I wasn't about to drink it without knowing what the hell it was, he said,

"It's the muggle version of beer. Try it, it's just as good as the wizard kind, except this one isn't as strong in its effect on your actions."

_So that's why Potter's so calm._

I was still eyeing Harry, but I opened the can and took a sip.

Instead of being blown up into a million little pieces like I thought I would be, I was still there, and the drink was okay. Actually it was pretty good.

"So, Potter why are you just sitting here with me in your kitchen, and not really caring?"

I sat back a bit.

"Few minutes ago, got a call from Ginny. Says she won't be home, but you will. Would have argued, but actually she's-"

Harry coughed a bit, but I heard what he said. Then he continued.

"So, I really didn't want to have the same situation that you have with Hermione, so I didn't have a choice. Plus she made me promise that you would come back in one piece. You lucky that she restricted me, cause otherwise, you would be dead."

"And, you Potter have to do everything your wife tells you? Pathetic."

Potter did a laugh that sounded like he didn't believe I said that.

"Oh, really? Malfoy."

"Yes Really. Shit, I'm the man in my relationship! I do what I want when I want. She ain't running shit! I run that house! Shit! She better recognize!"

As I was saying this, I was thinking two things:

1. I can't believe I'm sitting here with Potter talking with him like he's one of my boys, and

2. I know good, and well that if Hermione was here, I wouldn't be saying none anything. None of this man of the house bull would leave my thoughts.

**I really liked this chapter! I know it is way OOC for Harry and Draco, but I like them better as friends. Plus Harry's Drunk, and Draco's just tired. I hoped this satisfied some of your needs for things to happen. I worked on this chapter for awhile so I hope it turned out well, R and R! Butterflly**


	19. Are You Serious?

**Chapter Nineteen: Are You Serious?**

**Hermione's POV**

Ginny and I had ordered a pizza from room service, and were now eating it, and watching a muggle movie on TV called, "Two Can Play That Game."

"Oh, no he didn't!"

Ginny had just said that to the screen, when we saw the cute American Actor, Morris Chestnut, dancing with some other woman on the dance floor.

"I wish Harry would!"

Ginny and I laughed at the movie until the commercial came on.

"Hermione, what's really going on with you and Draco? You don't usually act like this. I know you're pregnant and all, but still…"

I sat back down next to Ginny, holding the bowl of popcorn out to her.

"Well, Ginny I guess it's kind of, because, well, the way I see it is that, Draco cheated with me, right?

She nods.

"Okay, so what's to say that he won't cheat on me?"

Ginny looked ahead for a second, then looked back at me.

"Hermione, Draco didn't really cheat with you. He was forced into a marriage by his father, and Pansy's parents. He didn't want to get married, but he had to. When he found someone that he actually wanted he went after her. He couldn't leave his marriage, because of his son, but now he has another child that needs him, plus Dray loves you. Really he was just stuck.

I thought about it for a second.

"Ginny, I guess you're right, thanks for helping me."

We sat and laughed at the movie some more, but I couldn't help but think about what she said.

_He Wanted, Not Loved_

**Draco's POV**

Harry and I were on our 4th muggle beers already.

I could tell we were getting a little tipsy, because we were actually being civil to each other and laughing together.

I couldn't say I actually liked it, but it wasn't too bad.

"Ferret, to stay on a Pregnant woman's good side, just remember one thing. She's always right. If she says you did something, that you didn't do just say sorry. Don't argue, don't question, just sorry."

Then he said,

"Draco, why did you leave the water running."

I looked at him and he nodded expectantly.

"Sorry."

"You got it."

Maybe Pothead was on to something.

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, you know how I told you that the first time I slept with Harry was during our honeymoon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it wasn't. It was actually our third."

I just looked at her.

"Ginny why did you lie?"

She sighed heavily.

"Well, I didn't want to, but Harry thought it best to let everyone think we had never slept together before."

"So why tell me know?"

She bit her lip.

"Well, I figured you'd find out soon, because I'm three and a half months pregnant."

Wow.

Ginny and I would be pregnant together.

"Ginny! This is great, you and I'll be pregnant together! Well have our babies close together, well get to be mums together! Oh, we'll have so much fun!"

"I'm glad you're not angry with me, Mione, I know my parents will probably be, they don't believe in prearital sex. That was one of the reasons we decided not to tell.

"No, i couldn't be angry woth you, and I'm sure your parents won't be either, especially when you have their first granchild."

Ginny and I laughed and hugged, and chatted about having our kids so close together.

"Ginny, soon you'll be jut as hormonal as me."

"I know, I wonder how Harry will be?"

"Ginny, I'm sure that you and Harry will get along perfectly. He doesn't have as big a temper as Draco."

Then we were silent, basking in our daydreams.

**The Next Day**

In the morning Ginny and I woke up, and got dressed. Ginny was about to Floo through the fireplace when Draco came through.

She knew we needed to talk, so she didn't linger.

"Uh, Herms, I'll talk with you later."

Draco sat down his bag and I looked at him.

"Hey, sweet stuff."

I called Draco one of his pet name's for me to show I wasn't mad anymore.

It looked like he let out the breath he was holding.

Then we spoke at the same time.

"Hermione, I'm Sorry"

"Draco, I'm Sorry."

"Draco, let me go first."

"No, Hermione, let me."

I kind of liked seeing Draco apologize, so I let him go first.

"Hermione, I know that I have been acting thoughtlessly. I am beyond sorry. I didn't mean to insult you with the clothes, but I realize that your actions were just."

"No they weren't Draco. They weren't at all. You were doing something nice for me ,and I should have appreciated it more."

Then silence from both of us. I went over to him, and began to loosen the tie he had worn to work yesterday.

"Why don't we go make up the best way we know how."

Draco, and I both got excited, and we ran to the bedroom.

I finished taking off his tie, as he ripped open one of the new shirts he had bought me.

He ran his fingertips over my breasts, and saw that they had grow in the last three days

"You are the sexiest pregnant woman I've ever-"

I cut him off, as I put my lips to his, and he ripped of my skirt.

I hurriedly pulled his pants down and off, as we made our way over to the bed.

"How do you want it?"

Instead of answering him, I pushed him down onto the bed.

I jumped on top of him, and rode him hard and fast, all the while laying kisses on his chest and neck, which I thought made this a little more intimate.

I took us as far up into the clouds as you could go. I saw the same look of ecstasy on his face that I knew was on mine, as we came back down.

I layed down on top of him, with my lips right by his ears.

"That's how I want it."

**Well, that's the nineteenth chapter! I hope that you liked how Draco and Hermione reconciled. Real Short I know, but I do that because if I put to much, it will be another chapter. Ten sometimes they're little cliffies. Plus I update about twice a day, so that's okay. Well, you know the deal, please review I love to hear from you guys! Thanks Butterflly**


	20. Prep for the Party

**I am really, really, really sorry everyone! We have been having storms here where I live, and my internet got knocked out. You all have made me so happy with al of your reviews, and I really appreciate it more than you know. I love you guys!**

**Someone asked me in my reviews why, even thought she is hormonal, Hermione was acting that badly. The reason was, that whenever guys imply that they think woman are fat, they usually get mad. Even when they're not pregnant. Plus Hermione explained in Chapter 18, why she had acted like that to Ginny.**

**Another thing, Tinka Shimmer Belle said that pregnant woman can't have sex during pregnancy because it might break their water. Before I began writing these parts in the story I checked up on some things, and I read that pregnant woman can have sex at all stages of their pregnancy, as long as it's a fairly normal one (by normal they meant, single birth, no risk of miscarriage, most likely not premature). Thank you for alerting me though, and reading my story.**

**I hoped that cleared it up for everyone, so here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Prep for theParty**

After Draco came home,and we had our little 'make up session', Draco and Iwere getting along much better.

We had packed our and Dray's things for the night, and then went and picked him up from my parents.

We then apparated to Malfoy Manor, where we had to quickly get ready for the party.

Draco took Dray, and went and got him dressed, and I went to the room Draco and I were to stay in that night.

I had already purchased my dress, and I hoped Draco liked it.

Cissa and I had went to a special shop three days ago, that specialized in magical clothing.

The dress that I picked out, was blood red, had no straps, and dipped in a V between my breasts. It was floor length, and it had a slit on the left side. The magic part of it, was that it cloaked my stomach so I didn't look pregnant,

I thought that maybe Draco would be a little more comfortable if people didn't think that he had been trapped into marriage again, like he had with Pansy.

After I had taken my shower, I put my robe on, and proceeded to do my hair and make up.

I put on a light pink blush, and matching eye shadow. A little mascara, and then a light coat ofred lipstick, with a little clear lip gloss on top.

Then on to my hair. It was curly right now, so I put a straightening spell on it. After that part was done, I put some dark blond highlights in it, and then I lengthened it to go just past my chest. Finally I put a small tiara on the in the middle, and right on top.

The last thing to do now was put my dress on. I took off my robe and placed it on the bed, and was about to pick up my dress, when I heard someone come in.

_Hermione, you always forget to lock the door._

"Well, you sure to look inviting like that."

I grabbed my dress of the bed, and quickly put it on.

"Draco, you could have just waited to see me when we go downstairs."

"Now, you know I can't do that."

Draco looked down at my stomach, and saw that it was flat. he looked behind me, and then on each side.

"Hermione, am I missing something, where's our baby?"

I laughed and stepped back out of his embrace.

"Draco, this is a magic dress, that cloaks my pregnancy. I thought that tonight might be a little easier on you, if people didn't think we were getting married because of the baby."

Draco pulled out his wand, and said a quick spell. I don't know which it was, but it made my stomach show.

He brought his arms back around me, and then put my arms on my neck.

"I want people to know that this baby was a love child, because she was conceived in love. I love her mother, and that's the only reason I am marrying her. **The only reason.**

* * *

**Tiny Chapter, but there is more to come, about the engagement party. I really do want to say that I am happy, and excited that so many people like this story so thank you, thank you, thank you a bunch! I am pretty sure know that I will be announcing the baby's name in the chapter when she's born, and that's the chapter they will be getting early. **

**Now Please Review! Butterflly**


	21. Engaging Engagment Party

**Chapter Twenty One: Engaging Engagement Party**

Draco and I left our room, and then went down the hallway, and to the grand staircase.

As we came down the stairs, all heads turned towards us. I saw most of the people look at me, and then turn to their spouse, or whoever they were talking to, and whisper.

As we reached the bottom, Draco's friend Blaise Zabini came over to us.

"Hey, old chap. Long time no see!"

Draco and Blaise did a kind of 'man hug', and then they were talking about Blaise's recent marriage to a Slytherin named Elsa Manse.

Finally, Draco turned to me.

"Oh, sorry, Blaise, as you know this is Hermione Granger. My soon to be wife, and the soon to be mother of our daughter."

"Draco, you don't mean mudblood Granger, do you."

I could tell Draco was getting angry, about this sign of disrespect, but then…

"Well, I guess if you like her I love her."

Blaise then did something surprising, and reached out and hugged me.

I hugged him back too, happy that Draco's friend excepted me.

"I never really did like Pansy either."

Next we came to Ginny and Harry, whom Cissa hadn't wanted to come.

"Oh, my Gosh! Mione, this party is amazing so many important people."

I talked to Ginny about the wedding, while Harry, and Draco turned to the side, and kind of mumbled to each other about something.

Eventually Cissa cam by and pulled us over to some man from the ministry.

While he was rambling on about himself, I whispered to Draco,

"What the hell was that about?"

Draco smiled.

"Nothing, we just understand each other."

After that Draco and I worked the room, and tried to speak to all of our guests. Most of whom I didn't know, and who were probably Cissa's guests.

I was actually having a nice time, when trouble showed up.

In the form of Pansy Parkinson, the former Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

Pansy came down the grand staircase in this dress that looked like scraps of material, and went directly for Draco.

"Draco, sweetheart, I have missed you so much."

I was mad, but I didn't want to embarrass Draco, so I was trying to stay cool, and let Draco handle it.

But then she kissed him. And I lost it.

"Pansy, what the hell are you doing here, at **mine**, and **Draco's** engagement party."

"Oh, Hermione, aren't we in a mood, Draco, how do you deal with it?"

I was just about to hit her in her ugly pug face when Draco stepped in front of me.

"Pansy, you need to get the-"

"Oh, Pansy dear, so glad you've made it!"

By now everyone was staring.

Cissa came forward, and grabbed Pansy into a hug.

"Draco, this is no way to treat the mother of your child."

Then she laughed.

"Actually, yours too Hermione."

Pansy and Cissa laughed at her little joke, but Draco and I weren't.

**WE** were now looking so fucking pissed off, and I knew Draco was struggling to be respectful of his mother.

Draco said a spell, and everyone around us froze, except Pansy.

"Draco, what'd you do that for I was having fu-"

Draco grabbed Pansy by her arm, and dragged her harshly through all of the frozen people.

When they got to the door, Draco opened it and pushed her out, as he talked.

"Pansy, if I ever see your ugly, smashed in, pug dog looking face again, you'll see a side of me, that you have never seen before.."

Pansy's face was one of utter madness.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you think you can treat me this way, but you're wrong. I'll have my chance."

Then she looked past Draco at me, and smirked.

"Hermione, congratulation's on your baby, maybe I'll see her around, once she's born."

That was the last straw for me.

I apparated behind Pansy, and grabbed her around her throat, very tightly.

"Hermione, your pregnant, just let me handle this."

I wasn't even listening to Draco.

"Pansy, you can threaten me, and I won't care. You can threaten Draco, and I really wouldn't care. But threaten my child again, and I will kill you."

She had been sputtering for air, and when I let her go she fell to the floor.

I bent down next to her.

"Now, please get out"

Pansy looked at me with a look that could kill, and then apparated off the ground.

I came back into the house and went and unfroze Dray.

"Draco, I'm sorry to say, but if you unfreeze your mother, I might just do bodily harm to her, let's go."

Draco didn't question me or say anything about my remark about his mother. But instead grabbed my hand and we were gone.

* * *

**The Penthouse**

As we apparated into the penthouse, I let go of Dray's, and Draco's hand, and went into the bathroom.

I said the "**Alohamora" **spell, and unlocked the medicine cabinet.

There was a sort of search engine sort of thing in there, and I searched for baby protective medicines.

I closed the cabinet and opened it again and there was about ten potions for protecting your baby in the womb.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer Draco, but instead checked and made sure that all the medicines were safe for the baby.

They were, and I quickly threw them straight down.

It was disgusting, but it ensured that no matter what Pansy did to me, my baby would stay safe.

* * *

**Hello everybody! I am so excited about my story right now. I have the ending to this already thought out, and you all will trip! I think I'm also going to make a sequel. What do you all think. Please tell me in your reviews.**

**Just to clear this up, the reason that Pansy was able to apparate out, was because she was outside of the actual Manor. In this story, I made it so they couldn't apparate in, and out of the manor.**

**The reason that Draco and Hermione could apparate out of the house was because Draco was a direct blood tie to the house, and they can apparate.**

**I hope that that cleared everything up for you. If anything else confuses you all please just tell me in the review section! Nicely! Thanks Very Very Very Much!**

**P.S. Does anybody recognize one of the lines in this story?**


	22. What to Wear

**Hullo, Everybody! Here's what I've decided:**

**I'm going to do a sequel next, and then I'm going to write the prequel to the first one. Sort of like the Star wars thing.**

**I hope that everyone likes it, and I really think you'll enjoy the stories.**

**Oh, and with the potions, it makes it so the baby is protected inside Hermione. The reason Hermione didn't do it in the first place, is because it can be very harmful to her, so she only used it as a last resort.**

**Now to the next chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: What to Wear**

It had now been a month and a half since the engagement party, and two things were on my mind:

1. My wedding was three days away.

And

2. I was now six months along with my pregnancy, and Ginny was five months along with hers.

I had spent the last six weeks stressing over my wedding. The only good thing about it was Draco was being really supportive. He had helped me out a lot with planning all the little details, and it also helped that he owned a hotels, because we were planning on having our wedding at a hotel in Seattle, WA (Draco hadn't wanted to have it their, but since it was were I had been born, and my parents home town, I really wanted to get married there), and since hotel prices were high there it was nice to already have accommodations for everyone.

Now I was laying in bed with Dray next to me reading a book to him about becoming a big brother.

The story was about a little boy who was feeling left out when the new baby came. His parents wanted him to feel like he was really helping with the bay, so they gave him little jobs to do to help out with the baby.

Dray really like the story, but it was kind of long so he fell asleep before I finished it. I was just setting the book down, and was about to carry him to his room, when Draco came in the front door. I heard him put his briefcase down, then I heard silence and I knew he was taking of his tie. Then he came through the door way.

"Hello, sexy, hard day at work?"

Draco smiled slightly as he picked up Dray up and took him across the hall to his room.

When he came back, he took off the rest of his clothes, and placed them on the chair (I had become sort of a neat freak), then he put on some silver boxers.

He grabbed a piece of paper and then climbed in bed next to me.

He pulled me over next to him, and kissed me on the lips.

"Work was tiring today, and I had to do extra work, so I could take two weeks off for the wedding and honeymoon."

Then he unfolded the paper, and handed it to me.

"I told you I would give you a list, and even though it's a bit over due, there it is."

I looked down at it, and it was a list of the cutest baby names ever!

Amari

Althea

Aurora

Adara

Calliope

Vera

Sienna

Aradia

Iris

Izabele

Xandra

Adora

Dara

Draco, had picked out some really good names, and as I read them out loud he would tell be the meanings of some of them. By the time we had gone through the list about ten times, we had narrowed it down to about five possible names.

"Okay, sweetness, time for bed."

"Draco, just let me look at it one more time."

"Nope, you look really tired, and now it's time for sleep."

"Draco I'm not going to sleep, until I feel good and ready."

Draco leaned over to his nightstand, and turned off the light before I could protest.

I layed there for a second, listening to Draco listening to me, and then Draco started to sing the song that my mum had told him I hated when I was little.

_Good night ladies_

_Fare well Gentlemen_

_We're going to leave you know_

_Da Da Doom Doom_

_Hope you had a happy time_

_Happy Time_

_Happy Time_

_Hope you had a happy time_

_Were going to leave you know…_

Draco paused for a second, took in a big breath, and was about to start over again.

I laughed in frustration as I gave in.

"Okay, okay, you win, I'll go to sleep!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hermione, you look great, no, you look amazing."

"Hermione, she's right, that dress was made for you, just get it."

My two bridesmaids, Ginny and Elsa (we had been friends since the engagement party) were sitting in front of the platform in the wedding dress shop watching me try on dresses.

We had gone through about sixty five dresses in four hours, and they were getting antsy.

"No, guys, this one makes my butt look flat, and you know Draco likes-"

"A little junk in the trunk, we know, we know."

I rolled my eyes at them, and looked in the mirror once more.

The dress just didn't cut it.

As I handed the dress back to the clerk over the stall wall, I heard her sigh.

"Miss, there's one more dress, but it's on display in the back."

I put the white robe that was in the stall on, and came out.

She led me to the back room.

She put a key in the lock, and then said a spell and it opened.

When I saw the dress I understood why it was under so much security.

It was a white dress (I know, I know), and it had thin silver spaghetti straps. The bodice felt like silk, and squeezed my breasts together. The skirt, was big and puffy, and had one of the longest trains I had ever seen.

The clerk said a few words, and the skirt fell away, revealing that the bodice was really a skin tight dress that you could wear to the reception.

I turned to the clerk.

"I'll take it."

Ginny, and Elsa loved the dress, and I'm sure that they were happy that they were done watching me try on dresses, and now it was there turn.

The clerk, whose name was Rene, got out the matching bridesmaids dresses. They had spaghetti straps, halter top bodices, satin sheath gown with a split on the right side, and they game with matching shawls, purses and shoes.

Rene took all of our measurements, and the got the measurements for my little cousin who was going to be my flower girl, and whose dress would look like a miniature version of mine, but with a slight variation here and there.

By the time we got out of the shop it was four o' clock, and I was meeting Draco at the office. Last week we had begun the search for our permanent home.

* * *

**Everybody, you have all been so supportive, and I am having so much fun writing this story. I'm sorry that I can't make the chapters really long, but it seems, that I can say all I need to in these size chapter. **

**I think though the wedding chapter will be long. And so will the honeymoon.**

**The song that is in this chapter, is one that really does annoy my sister.**

**My grandma use to sing that to her when it was bedtime, and now she hits me every time I mention that song.**

**Talk about issues…**

**Anyways, please review with what you think, and the next chapter should be up later today.**

**Thank You So Much! Butterflly  
**


	23. Stormy Weather

**I'm so very excited that the last chapter was a good one. This chapter won't have the wedding, and neither will the next. The one after that will though, so get ready.**

**Something else, I am really bad at sex scenes, so if anyone would like to help me write those I would be very happy. Thank you.**

**With no further a due….**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Stormy Weather**

As I arrived at Draco's downtown building, he was coming out the door, with our real estate agent, Michael, who was talking to him about the two houses we had decided upon.

"Mr. Malfoy, the Hampshire house is located in central London, and the Brickmere is located in a more… rural area. I know that you wanted something close to your work place, so I would definently recommend the Hampshire, well that is if you…"

Draco pulled me close to him, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Has it been like this all day?"

"Worse, actually."

Draco let go of me as he opened the door for me.

I looked at Michael who was still talking.

"Michael, I think we can handle it from here."

"But, Ms. Granger, I think that you will find-"

"Michael, you heard her, we'll see you in two weeks when we pay you the money for the house."

Michael had a look of haughtiness on his face, as he sauntered back into the building.

The first house that we wanted to go to, was the Brickmere, and it was about five hours away.

"So, did you all find dresses, and shoes, and girlie things like that?"

I had to laugh at Draco saying 'girlie things like that'.

"Yes, sexy, we did find our dresses, and I think you'll be very pleased with."

"Oh, really, how pleased will I be?"

"Oh, quite pleased I think."

I leaned over, wrapped my hand around his tie, and pulled him over to my side of the limo.

We were fooling around for a bit, and then we watched a couple of movies. We were on the fourth when the limo came to a abrupt stop, and the driver announced we had arrived.

As climbed out of the limo, we looked at the house, and I knew that it would make a beautiful home for my kids.

Draco knocked on the door, and a man opened it, as if he had been standing there the whole time.

"Hello sir, madam, I believe you are here for the viewing of the household."

He moved aside and let us in, and Draco and I just stared. The interior was even better than the exterior.

The butler guy, took us through the front hall, and led us down to the kitchen.

"Here, you will note the kitchen, with deluxe equipment that will aid any house elves, in any domestic task."

"Oh, sir we won't be having house elves."

"Really, you seem quite like the mistress of this household."

"Yes, she does doesn't she?"

An old woman that was short, and a little plump, came down the back stairs, and held out her hands toward me.

"Hello, I am Aurora Van Lester."

I could not believe it! This woman, was the person who had inspired me to start S.P.E.W!

"Mrs. Van Lester! I absolutely adore your work with the house elf struggle! You have inspired me so much! With all the books you have written about the elves, and how they came to their stature. Plus all the demonstrations you've held, I even knew some of your house elves that you wrote about. It is an honor! Draco, you git why didn't you tell me that she owned this house!"

Mrs. Van Lester smiled.

"Well, child, if you're that interested, then come into the library, and we can go over some of it."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I didn't want to go in there with them, but Hermione pulled me along.

I sat in the middle of the extremely large library, listening to Hermione's excited giggles.

Suddenly thunder started, and right after it came rain, and lightening.

"Hermione, dear, I don't think you'll be able to get home tonight. That storm is something awful, and there is an apparation spell on this old place. Why don't you stay here for the night, and go home in the morning."

Hermione smiled, and got excited about this, and answer yes, we would love to stay there.

Hearing this I ran back into the kitchen, and Ervin (the butler), was already in there making dinner for us.

"Ervin, do you mind if I take over your job, for the night?"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

**An hour an a half later**

Aurora, and I had spent the last hour an a half, talking about Hogwarts, and S.P.E.W, history, and just everything. I loved her.

Eventually she became tired, and retired for the night.

She told me which room we were to have, and she told me to go to the kitchen so Draco, and I could have something to eat.

I walked back to the kitchen, and saw that Draco was already there, and with a surprise.

"Hello, my sweet princess."

"Draco, you've made dinner for me…"

He pulled out my chair, and as I sat down he put a napkin on my lap.

"Yes, I did, and tonight I will serve you."

Draco sat down across form me, and then pulled the plate covers from atop the plates.

"Draco, you really went all out!"

He had made me Filet Mignon steak, Maine lobster, grilled vegetables over steamed rice, and dinner rolls. I hadn't had steak since I had become pregnant.

As Draco lit the candles and turned off the lights, I picked up my fork ad was about to eat when Draco stopped me.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh. I will feed you tonight."

Draco, took the fork from me, put a piece of steak on it, and put it too my lips.

**That was just the start of the evening.**

After we had finished eating our food, and talking about our wedding, and each other, Draco led me into the front room, where he put on some music, and bowed to me.

"May I have this dance?"

I bowed back to him, and put my hand in his.

"Of, course."

As Draco held me close, and I layed my head on his shoulder, all I could think about was how our lives were going to change.

Then I heard it.

"Hermione, I love you."

* * *

**A bit of romance in their relationship should do um some good. Please review with how you think this chapter was, and if anyone wants to volunteer to help me with the sex scenes, please tell me in the reviews. Remember that you will get to read those chapters in advance. Thanks so much to all of you! Butterflly**


	24. Picture Perfect

**Hi Guys! I am so so so so so sorry! I have been having cheerleading practice everyday, then going over to my friends house, an finally coming home and going to sleep. Even on the weekends we had things to do. I am really sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter….**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Picture Perfect**

My wedding to Draco Malfoy was in one day.

24 hours.

1440 minutes.

86400 seconds.

I was ready though.

Yesterday I had spent my last day and night with my two favorite guys before the wedding. We took Dray out to eat at his favorite restaurant/playthingy, Chuck E. Cheese. He played around for awhile with one of his friends from his new preschool. Then we dropped Billy off, and went to take pregnancy pictures.

I was watching television the other day, and came across,a network called TLC. They had shown woman getting these pictures, of their pregnancy's, and having their husband and children in the pictures.

We had met up with our photographer, Jerry Mathis, and started. For the first set I was alone, and I was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt.

For the second set, Jerry's secretary had to watch Dray, because Draco and I were nude from the waist up. I sat down on the chaise, and then I lied back. Draco came sat beside me, and the photographer instructed him to lie his head on my stomach. He took a couple of shots like that, and then a few of me standing, and Draco squatting and kissing my stomach. The last nude shot we had was of Draco behind me kissing my neck, our hands intwined on my stomach, and me looking in the camera. By the end of the set I was definnetly having impure thoughts.

Finally Dray came back in, and we took pictures with me in a scarf like dress with my stomach showing, Draco in shorts with floral prints on them, and Dray in matching ones. I was in the middle with Draco holding me in his arms, and Dray's head on my stomach.

They were both so cute, and I could wait till I got the pictures back.

After the shoot, we went out for ice cream and then finally retired to the penthouse.

**NEXT DAY**

The next morning when we woke up, I packed the last few things that Dray would need for uncle Harry's, and then kissed both him, and his daddy goodbye.

I ate the breakfast the Draco had prepared for me, and at half past 2:00 p.m., Ginny, and Elsa came over.

"Hermione, you're not even dressed yet."

Was the first thing I heard out of Ginny.

"Gin, I know, but do you realize that by this time tomorrow, I'll be married. I mean, no more going out on the town, no more flirting, no more checking out hot guys, no more-"

"Hermione, let me just tell you. I am happily married to Harry, and I still go out on the town with you, I still flirt with men, and I still check out hot guys."

"Gin, lately whenever we go out on the town, we're at pregnancy workout classes, when you flirt with men, Harry doesn't mind, because he's not as possessive as Draco, and the only hot guys you check out are the men who come into St. Mungo's, and are suffering from heat strokes."

Elsa started cracking up, and so was Ginny.

"That may be true Hermione, but I'm happy, and I know you will be to. So now get up, go throw on some clothes, and come on.

**AN HOUR LATER **

Now that I was ready, Gin, Elsa and I left the penthouse, and flooed to New York city. The only place were we could get our hair done, even if we could have got it done magically.

I had wanted to get our hair styled tomorrow, right before the wedding, but Don Luise could only fit us all in today, even though he knew who Draco was. That was how popular he was.

Since I was the guest if honor, I was the only one actually getting my hair done by him, but Gin, and El were getting theirs overseen by him.

I showed Don Luise the photograph of the model with the hair style I wanted, and he got to work.

The great thing about this man, was he never did the same style twice, he made everything he did new, fresh, and original. I loved him.

When El, and Gin were through, they came and sat with me, until I was done, we would be knock outs tomorrow.

When I went to pay Don Luise, he said he could not except the money of the man's future wife, who had donated to so many charities.

I didn't know that Draco donated, and I knew I would praise him for that later. Oh yes, Draco loved the way I praised.

Gin and El took me to see a movie, and then finally we went back to the pent house.

I unlocked the door, and when I came in, woman popped up all around me.

"Surprise!"

Ginny and Elsa were throwing me a bachlorette party.

"Hermione, we know this is your last night as a single woman, so we just want you to have one last night as a free agent, so enjoy!"

**Ten Minutes Later**

We were playing a game of pin the tail on the groom, when the doorbell rang.

Elsa opened it, and two men were in police uniforms, and I knew exactly what they were.

"Ginny, I can't, Draco would-"

"Draco's not here."

They sat me down in the chair, and then the policemen started to strip.

**Draco's POV**

The police woman pushed me down into the chair, and then began to strip.

"Potter if Hermione ever finds out about this, I will kill you."

As I watched this officer do her duty all I could see was Hermione's beautiful figure. At least until she took off her top.

**Hermione's POV**

As the stripper took off each piece of clothing, all that I could think about was, oddly my daughter and the many men that would be in her life.

She and Dray were all I could think about…

Until he took off his shirt.

* * *

**Well, that was the last chapter before the wedding. Hope it was enjoyed.**

**Again sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Also, has anyone seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith? I thought that movie was really good, and that Brad Pitt looked amazing. Angelina Jolie was also good.**

**I do feel a little sorry for Jennifer Aniston though.**

**Anywho, please review my story, and read the next chapter when it comes out.**

**Peace out! Butterflly**


	25. Are you Nervous?

**Hi everyone, I know I took awhile to update, but like I said I was at Cheer Camp. It was fun, and we did a lot of hard work. On our finale evaluation we won the Top Chant award, and we are invited to attend either the Hula Bowl or the FedEx bowl. I really hope our coaches let us go.**

**Kou Shun'u: You asked me a couple of questions, and here are the answers:**

**1. You asked why she wouldn't notice not getting her period. Some woman get their periods when they are pregnant at first.**

**2. Why would they have a random 4 year reunion. Because they can, and it fit into the story.**

**3. You can begin to feel movement of the baby in during week sixteen of your pregnancy.**

**Anyways, now I am about to do the wedding chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25: Are you Nervous?**

"Okay, Hermione, your dress, and shoes just arrived, but we're still waiting on the veil."

Ginny yelled this to me as I stepped into the shower.

It was now about 9:00 a.m., and the wedding was set to begin at 11:30. We were already in Seattle, and the girls and I were in the penthouse of the wedding hotel, while Draco and the guys were staying in another hotel.

My flower girl hadn't arrived yet, and neither had the flowers, so the hotel wasn't fully decorated for us.

Our reception was being held in the space needle, and don't even ask me how Draco swung that. I have a feeling he didn't use regular means though.

After the party last night, Ginny, Elsa, and I went out on the town to Broadway, and we had the time of our lives. The people up there were so free, and partying, and we just blended in.

When we had gotten back it was 1:00 a.m., so we went straight to sleep.

I was happy when I woke up this morning, because I wasn't tired, and I was excited, and anxious.

Now as I put on my shower cap, and stepped into the shower, I thought about the day, and **night**, ahead of me.

I knew It would be long and hard, but I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I couldn't wait to have his baby either, and cook for him, and make love to him all of the time.

I really couldn't believe that Draco and I had come so far.

**Draco's POV**

Last night when we had finished with our **'dancers'**, Blaise, Harry and I had sat around watching movies, and drinking. It was an okay party, and I had a good time.

Now that my wedding was two and a half hours away, I was nervous.

When I had wed Pansy it was nothing.

Show up, say I do, and kiss. That's all. We didn't have a honeymoon because of school, and I didn't want to see Pansy. She was wearing a pant suit, and I was wearing a regular suit. It was really boring.

Now I wanted to look great for Hermione, and I knew she would look amazingly beautiful, and sexy, and I definently couldn't wait till tonight.

Blaise and Harry were picking up the tux's, and I was here trying to fix myself up.

The only thing on my mind was the honeymoon tonight in…well actually neither Hermione or myself knew where we were going.

Her bridesmaids and my groomsmen had took it upon themselves to pick our honeymoon get away.

I was truly scared to find out what they had chosen.

**Hermione's POV**

"Ginny, has Lea arrived yet?"

"Yeah Mione, she's in the blue room getting dressed and her hair done."

"What about Cissa?"

"Whose Cissa?"

"You know, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco's mum?"

"Oh, yes, she's here along with your mom, your four cousins who are going to be watching out for the children, and…my mom's here too."

I moved the makeup artists hand out of my face, and looked directly at Ginny.

"What do you mean Ginny, I thought she didn't want to come."

"Well she didn't at first, but she says she's coming now only because I'm in it. You know she really loves you Hermione, and wouldn't miss this for the world. She just made up an excuse."

Ginny and I sat there in silence having our faces done up, when Elsa came charging into the room.

"Okay Hermione, everything is going smoothly. Lea is in her dress, looking positively adorable. Your veil is on the way over, and the florist is here with all of your beautiful flowers, and they're all getting arranged. You can relax now."

Elsa still smiling sat down in her chair next to mine, and we all got our makeup finished in content silence.

**Draco's POV**

"Draco are you dressed you have a visitor."

I finished adjusting my tie in the mirror, and then looked at myself.

If I did say so myself, I looked as Hermione would say 'crazy hot'.

"Harry I'm dressed, send them in."

I heard him say something, and then my door opened.

"Well, Draco I never thought I would see the day when Harry Potter would be your groomsmen."

"Hey, dad."

"Son, I came in here to talk to you about marriage-"

"Dad, I've been married before, I can handle it."

"Draco, you weren't married before, you were, well actually I don't know what you were. What I do know is that if you treat this marriage like you treated your last, you will find yourself in divorce court."

"Dad, I love Hermione, and I would never treat her like Pansy."

"As long as you remember that. Also remember that marriage is based off of trust. Just remember."

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, do you have our robe on? Someone wants to see you."

"Send them in."

My door opened and my mum and grandma came in.

"Hermione, my baby, I can't believe your getting married!"

My mother and grandma had tears in their eyes.

"Yes, young lady, you have grown up quite fast, and your mother said that I'll soon be a great grandma."

I had told my mom about the baby, and she had told my grandmother even though I told her that Draco and I wanted to wait.

"Hermione, we have a problem."

I turned to Ginny and Elsa who had just come in.

"Well, you see the van with your veil in it was on it's way over, when it got in an accident. Your veil, well it's not exactly looking good."

She held up my veil, or what was left of it.

It was covered in dirt, and was wet, and ripped.

What was I going to do?

"What am I going to do?"

We were silent for a second thinking when my grandma spoke up.

"Well Hermione, I wasn't going to say anything considering you had already ordered your dress and things, but I still have my veil from my wedding, and both your mother and I wore it, and I would love for you to also."

**Draco's POV**

"Everyone ready?"

Blaise, my father, Harry, Tommy (the ring bearer), Tommy's father Rick, and myself were all at the hotel now, and we had just stepped out of the limo.

Now we had to go welcome guests.

I knew Hermione was here, getting ready for me, and I could hardly wait to see her.

I kept glancing up at where the pent house was, and Blaise must have caught me.

"Just can't wait can you?"

"Nope, never could."

I** know everyone I said I was going to put the actual wedding in this chapter, but I'm going to be mean and put it in the next chapter along with the honeymoon.**

**During the fourth of July week, I'll be going out of town. I should be able to update though, because my mom has a laptop, and I will write while I'm away.**

**Next Chapter will be up soon.**

**Please review, and leave nice things, and suggestions.**

**Also, everyone I have not forgotten about the baby's name contest, and the people whose name's I picked, are still going to receive the chapter ahead of everyone else with the baby being born.**

**Ahead of time, thank you for those names, and here's what the baby will be named….**

**Sic, I told you guys I wasn't going to tell, and you'll find out when the baby's born!**

**Read and Review!**

**Butterflly!**


	26. Do or Die

**Thank you everyone for my reviews, and I'm sorry for being so mean.**

**Too my bad reviews, I just want to say, if you don't like my story just don't review it at all. That wasn't necessary, and just like your lookup says, you are very childish.**

**Another thing, Hermione is from Britain, but in this story, Seattle is where she lived until she was five.**

**Anyways, guys I'm sorry, but I just found out my mom's not taking her laptop with us, so unless the hotel we stay in has internet access, and I can use it I won't be able to write. I'm really sorry, and I'll try to give you one more chapter after this before I leave.**

**Now, the next chapter of mistaken mistress:**

**Chapter 26: Do or Die**

"Hermione, are you all set?"

I nervously bit my lip, and looked at Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm all set."

"Hermione, are you sure about this, I mean this is the man who tormented you all through high school. He use to call you names, and threaten you, and I'm sure he would have-"

"Ginny, I get it, and yes I'm sure."

She gave me an okay, okay look, and then walked out.

The soft music was playing, and Jacques was getting everyone was in place.

Everyone was set, and when Jacques got the signal from his assistant he signaled Draco and the priest, to walk down the aisle (Jacques was talking via walkie talkie, because he was with me, and I was in a back room).

Next went Draco's mum, and dad, with my mom also on Lucius's arm.

Then went Ginny, and Blaise, and next Elsa, and Harry (the order in which they stood by Draco and I).

Next went Tommy, the ring bearer, and then finally little Lea, with the white and pink rose petals.

"Now, Ms. Granger, it is your turn."

"Ready sweetie?"

I linked my arm in my father's, and he kissed me on the cheek.

We walked out of the room, into the area that the rest of the wedding party had been in, and then the wedding march started.

Slowly the curtain was drawn from either side of us, and I was given my first look at the aisle. Elsa's two identical twin nieces, were holding the train of my dress, and as we started down the aisle I was glad, because I would have been so embarrassed if I tripped.

Finally I looked at Draco, and I stopped breathing. He looked…

**Draco's POV**

Amazing. That was the first thing that I thought when I saw Hermione Granger, soon to be Malfoy.

She was in this sexy, cleavage bearing, body hugging (bodice), poofy skirted, dress.

Her stomach wasn't showing, but I wasn't angry.

As she walked toward me, I could tell she was nervous, and I knew just what to do to take care of that.

**Hermione's POV**

Okay, get it together, you can do this.

As I came to stand In front of Draco, my father let go of me, and lifted my veil.

"Who gives this woman?"

My father kissed me on the cheek one last time, and then said,

"I do."

He squeezed my hand, and then gave it to Draco.

I looked into Draco's eyes, as I came to stand beside him.

Draco clicked his fingers, and everyone in the hotel froze.

"Hermione, your sure about this?"

I was still looking into Draco's eyes, and finally I saw, that he really loved me.

"Draco, do you love me?"

He was quiet for a second.

"Hermione, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, besides Dray. I would do anything for you. I would-"

"I know you do, I just wanted to hear you say it again. And yes I'm sure I want to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

We turned back to our positions as Draco unfroze everyone.

(My parents were Christians, and insisted the ceremony be Christian, even though I was magic)

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I was waiting for Ron, or Pansy to interrupt. but no one did.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Granger to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Draco and Hermione, what token of your love do you offer? Would you place these rings in my hand?"

Tommy handed the rings to the preacher, and the preacher went on.

May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women have. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.

"Draco, do you now take this ring."

He handed my ring to Draco.

"Place this ring on Hermione's finger."

"Draco, in placing this ring on Hermione's finger, repeat after me: Hermione you are now consecrated to me as my wife."

He repeated, and I saw tears in my mother's eyes, out of my peripheral vision.

"From this day forward I give you this ring as the pledge of my love."

"From this day forward I give you this ring as the pledge of my love." Draco repeated.

"And as the symbol of our unity."

He repeated.

"And with this ring…"

Draco said it.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed.

He was my husband.

"Hermione, do you now take this ring."

He handed it to me.

"Place this ring on Draco's finger."

I did.

"Hermione, in placing this ring on Draco's finger, repeat after me: Draco you are now consecrated to me as my husband…"

He repeated everything that Draco said to me, and the only thing I remember is saying…

"I thee wed.."

I was his wife.

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend."

"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder."

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tears were in my eyes, and before Draco kissed me he wiped them away.

"Never again Hermione will you cry."

Then he gave me the best kiss I have ever received.

"May, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

As we broke apart, we turned around to see everyone smiling, and clapping, and the woman with tears in their eyes..

We ran down the aisle hand in hand, until we came to the outside of the hotel where we found something we did not need or want, blocking our way to our limo.

**I know I promised the honeymoon, but I think I shall put that in tomorrow's chapter.**

**I hope you all liked that chapter, and the disclaimer I want to put in right now is for the vows.**

**I used a bit of help for that, and it was also some of my own.**

**Thank you all for reading, and please review! **

**Butterflly!**


	27. The Reception

**OMG! I have gotten the most amazing reviews since I was away! They were so nice, and I'm sorry that I had to be so mean and keep you all waiting.**

**Thank you all so so so so much for reviewing. It makes writing so much easier.**

**I'm glad that you all liked my story so far, and I hope that the next two will be just as big a hit.**

**Now I am on to my next chapter of the story…**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: The Reception**

"Does she really love you? Or is it your money?"

"Is it true that she's pregnant?"

"Mr. Malfoy, did you pay the ex Mrs. Malfoy to leave you?"

"Ms. Granger, do you like his ex wife, a Ms. Pansy Parkinson?"

Our security men, made a path for Draco and I to walk through, and we went with out answering any questions. That is until the man said Ms. Granger.

Draco stopped and corrected him.

"That's Mrs. Malfoy."

Finally we made our way to the waiting limo, and climbed in.

Draco and I sat there quietly for a second, and then we burst out laughing.

Neither of us thought this was funny, and we didn't find it funny that someone was leaking information, but still…

Draco pulled me onto his lap still laughing, and we started to kiss.

As we broke apart I could see that we were thinking the same thing.

We were just happy to finally be married!

"Hermione, you looked amazing."

I was still kind of laughing, and so was he.

"Looked?"

"I'm sorry, maybe you should punish me."

"Maybe I will."

We began kissing again, and this time very deeply."

"Excuse me, sir, madam, but we have arrived."

The limo driver got out, and we straightened our clothes.

The driver opened the door, and Draco got out.

Then he held his hand out for me, and I got out.

We walked the short distance to the elevator, and then got in.

As the elevator moved up, Draco pulled me to him and nuzzled my neck. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Draco, stop you're going to give me a hickey."

He then began to go lower, and had his tongue right between my breasts, trying to get through, but the dress held them together tight.

That's when the elevator doors opened.

Draco and I both looked to the left (my left his right), and the wedding party who were all looking at Draco licking my chest.

I blushed, as Draco and I stepped out of the elevator, and walked through the crowd.

Everyone started clapping, and saying things again, and we finally reached the head table.

I whispered to Draco,

"I can't believe that just happened."

"I can. I told you things happen to me when you flaunt your body in front of me."

I stopped walking and turned around now laughing in a stunned way.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. Matter of fact you're doing it now, with your lovely breasts in my face. Maybe you want me to do it again."

"Draco, I think maybe you two should save something for tonight."

We both looked, and saw my parents were standing right behind us.

"Mum, dad, we were just-."

"No need, we understand, you kids just can't wait to 'get it on'."

They started to laugh, and I hid my face in my hands.

At no age is it okay for your parents to address sex. It is just disgusting, and leads to mental pictures which is ever more disgusting.

Draco laughed at me, as the dj spoke.

"Okay, everyone lets get this party started, first we have the very traditional father daughter dance."

Now everyone was clapping as my father took my hand, and led me onto the dance floor.

My father and I had a special song, and it began to play just for us.

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight. **_

After the first verse other father and daughter pairs took the floor along side us.

**_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._**

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart. 

As we danced I could see that my father thought that I was growing up to fast. I knew he would miss me. I would always be his little girl though.

_**Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.**_

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night. 

With that last line my father and I joined in together and sang,

"Just the way you look tonight."

As the song finished the other father daughter couples broke up, but my father held onto me.

Someone came by and handed him a microphone.

"Sweetheart, I want you to know that no matter what happens your mother and I will always be here. You always were a daddy's girl and you will remain my girl."

A tune came on, and I instantly recognized it as a song that my daddy use to sing to me when I was little. My father began to sing the song to me.

"**I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May."**

My father twirled me around, as we kept dancing.****

_"Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. My girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl"_

"I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees."

"Come on baby girl, help me sing…"

He held the microphone up to me and I began to laugh and sing along with my daddy.  
**  
_"Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. My girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl"_**

Ooooh, Hoooo.

Hey, hey, hey.  
_Hey, hey, hey._

To my surprise all the fathers began to sing to their daughters with mine.  
**__**

I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

All us daughters chimed in here.

"_**Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. My girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. My girl"**_

"Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sunshine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May with my girl. "

As the song ended everyone clapped, and all us father daughter pairs hugged each other.

This was the best day of my life.

**Draco's POV**

As I watched Hermione, and her father dance, and then him sing to her I thought about my own daughter.

It was weird, because even though I was already a father, I knew it would be much different.

A daughter would want to play with little dolls, and girly toys, and little dress and make up kits.

Don't forget little boys.

Ha! not on my watch.

If my daughter looked anything like Hermione, then she wasn't even going to leave the house.

But, then what about Hogwarts?"

As Hermione ended her dance and came beside me, I said out loud.

"Perfect, I'll just get a private magical tutor."

Hermione grabbed onto my arm.

"For what Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"A private magical tutor for what?"

"Our daughter."

"But she's going to Hogwarts."

"No she's not, she's not going to be around those horny little boys. I remember who I- I mean what I use to do there, and she's not going?"

Hermione titled her head to the side with a smile playing at her lips.

"Who- I mean what did you do there?"

I smiled back, and to avoid her question I pulled her onto the dance floor.

**Hermione's POV**

I laughed at Draco's avoidance of my question, and sat down in the chair that Draco led me to in the middle of the dance floor.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, we have something special that Draco wanted to do for Hermione."

Everyone sat down, and the lights dimmed.

I smiled to myself looking at Ginny who was looking at me with a 'I don't know anything, but I really do, because I arranged it' kind of look.

Draco came back onto the dance floor, with a mic, and music started again.

This time to my favorite song that Draco said he hated.

"_**L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see**_**  
_V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can"_  
**  
**"_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you"  
_**_  
_The instrumental interlude came on, and Draco pulled me out of the chair, and began to slow dance with me.

Right before the next verse came on, Draco said,

"**Now, it's your turn."**

He handed me the mic and sat down, while pulling me into his lap to sing to him.

"_**L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very"**_

I kissed Draco.

"_**extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can"**_

"Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it"

"_**Love was made for me and you"**_

I stood up, and Draco got down on one knee.

Then he twirled me in to sit down on his leg._  
_

"_**Love was made for me and you"**_

I put the microphone between us and we sang together,

"_**Yes, Love was made for me and you"**_

Now everyone was really clapping, and whistling, and all the woman were saying how lucky I was.

I kissed Draco again deeply, thinking…

**I couldn't agree with them more.**

**Well everyone how was that chapter? I hope you all like the songs, and personally they're all favorites of mine.**

**For the part were he twirls her, and she sits on his leg, think little rascals the movie, at the part were they have the talent show, and Waldo does that with Darla.**

**I want to say three things:**

**1. I know that most of you wanted something very big to happen with the thing blocking the limo, but don't worry, something big, huge, gigantic will happen in this story. Don't worry!**

**2. I am sorry for not updating sooner, and updates will be coming close together like they use to.**

**3. I know I am so very very evil for not finishing this chapter, and leaving you all hanging, but the next chapter will be coming soon!**

**This was my favorite chapter, so I hope everyone will enjoy this!**

**Please review!**

**Butterflly**


	28. Surprise, Surprise!

**I am so happy everyone! I have been getting such nice reviews, and I'm happy that you all enjoy Mistaken Mistress so much.**

**Sorry that I forgot to put the song title and singers, and the disclaimer to say that I didn't own the songs.**

**The first song-Frank Sinatra - Way You Look Tonight**

**The Second Song- The Temptations- My Girl**

**The Third Song- Nat King Cole-L-O-V-E**

**I am about to right the continuing chapter of the last one so everyone sit back and enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Surprise, Surprise!**

….About how happy I was!

I danced with Harry, and Blaise, and Draco danced with his mum, my mum, and Ginny. Then I danced again with Draco, and then it was time for the toasts, food, and cake.

We let everyone get their food, and twenty five minutes later we all sat down for the speech from Blaise.

Draco, Ginny, Elsa, Harry, Blaise, and I all sat at the head table, with the guests at circular tables in front of us.

The food was amazing, because my grandmother had a friend that was a superb chef, and had a catering business.

I was laughing and talking with Ginny, when Blaise stood up.

"Okay, okay everyone, I want to say a few words please."

Everyone got quiet, and looked at Blaise.

"First of all I want to say that I am very excited for my best friend Draco, whom I never thought would settle down.

I've known Draco since we were children, and back then he was a spoiled little momma's boy (laughs), who didn't care about anyone or anything.

I finally got to know the real him though, when we entered our, uh Private School, in which Hermione, Elsa, Ginny, and Harry also were.

I remember that first night when Hermione and Draco got into it, and Draco vowed that he would destroy Hermione anyway he could.

Well, Draco take a look. You did exactly the opposite of that. Actually marrying you might have fulfilled that goal. (more laughs)

I know that Hermione can take on anything that you dish out though, and keep you on a short leash.

Anyways, the point of this speech is to let you and Hermione know that I have been watching you two for the past few months, and I know that you two are truly in love, and I am truly happy for you."

He raised his glass of wine, and so did everyone else besides Draco and I.

"Now a toast to the Bride and Groom for many happy years."

Everyone clinked their glasses together, and shouted, 'To the Bride and Groom."

Next my father made a short speech, and so did Ginny, and my mom. Then finally it was time to cut the cake.

**Draco's POV**

After those most touching speeches, it was finally time to cut the cake, and then it would be time for Hermione to throw her bouquet, and me the garter, and finally our honeymoon!

I took Hermione's hand as we stood up and went over to the cake area.

Hermione had picked out a chocolate cake with cream cheese icing. It looked amazing.

The little people on top were feeding each other cake.

Hermione smiled at me, and then picked up the knife, that had a picture of us engraved on the silver handle.

She paused, and looked at me.

"Go ahead Hermione."

Then she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Draco you're suppose to put your hand over mine and we cut it together."

I kind of blushed, and then placed my hand over hers.

We then cut through our huge wedding cake, and cut the first slice.

I picked up a fork and was about to feed her a piece when she smashed a piece of cake in my mouth.

"Well if that's the way you want it."

I then did the same thing to her, all the while the photographers were taking pictures.

**Hermione's POV**

After Draco and I had finished our cake session, and had given slices of cake to each other we went back to the table to hand out gifts.

"Okay, everyone, we would now like to give thanks to our great wedding party. First up, from Draco and I, is our gifts to our parents."

Since you two lovely couples have helped Draco and I through not only this trying time of putting our wedding together, but also through our childhood, we would like to get you four something relaxing.

So we have gotten you four all expenses paid vacation cruises to were ever you want to go. We checked up on everything, and no one has anything scheduled for the next two weeks, so you all can have sort of a second honeymoon, to just be alone with each other, and rekindle the romance."

A man brought out the four bags which contained their tickets, and a thank you card. I had also gotten my mothers lockets with a moving picture of Draco and I.

"Everyone, why we give a round of applause to these four wonderful people."

Everyone one clapped, and when they were through we moved on.

"Okay, now for my wonderful bridesmaids. Ginny and Elsa, have helped so much through this, if it hadn't been for them I wouldn't be standing here right now.

So for them I have gotten year long passes for The Zen Zone. A luxurious day spa, and work out center, for them to get massages whenever they like, or get a makeover, or any kind of body treatment they want.

Also when I get back I am going to take you two out to lunch, and shopping."

Another man brought out their bags, which besides their passes each held a pearl necklace and earrings."

Another round of claps.

Then Draco stood up.

"For my two groomsmen, I have, with the help of your beautiful wives, gotten you both something very special that I am sure you will both enjoy.

We had gotten Harry, since he was a professional quidditch player, the best new broom stick on the market, and it was waiting for him at home. We had gotten Blaise a special trip, so he could visit with his favorite quidditch team, the Chuddley (sp) Cannons, and we got him a broom for his collection.

A woman this time brought out there bags, and Harry and Blaise looked in them. When they realized what was in there they smiled at their wives, who smiled back. They had gotten the boys some lingerie that they would wear for them tonight, in honor of their good behavior.

Everyone clapped for them as well, and then to the final four people.

"Last, but certainly not least, we have gotten a little something for our flower girl, Lea, and ring bearer Tommy, and my two little attendants, Lily and Rose.

For you four angels we have gotten four hundred dollar gift certificates to FAO Schwartz toy store, and for your mothers who let you participate in this wedding, and kept you all in order, I have also gotten them Day Spa passes."

Someone else brought them their gifts, and the children and their mothers were both lit up in happiness.

"Now everyone, why don't you all gather around so Hermione can throw her beautiful bouquet."

All of the woman stood up and came over to me so fast, I am surprised no one was hurt.

"Ready everyone?"

Ginny handed me my bouquet, and then I threw it as hard as I could over my head.

I looked back to see who had caught it, and I almost passed out when I saw who it was one of my mom's older friends from the country club.

She was really happy, and I saw her looking at a certain older man, that happened to be my grandpa on my daddy's side.

Next it was time for Draco to take the garter off my leg.

I sat down in the same chair that I had been in earlier when Draco had sung to me.

Draco got down on his knee, and lifted my dress up. He put his hand up a little to far, and was trying to do more than get the garter off.

"Oops."

I blushed, as Draco smirked at me, and brought his hand down, and got the garter off.

Then he stood up, and threw the black piece of material into the air.

We both looked, and I almost fainted when I saw who it was.

**Well, everyone? How did you like it? I know that was another cliffie, and I am so sorry to leave you all hanging, but I will update soon.**

**I am glad that everyone has liked my story so much, and don't worry I'll keep it coming.**

**Till Later…**

**Butterflly **


	29. What!

**Awe! Everyone, you're reviews have been so sweet! I'm glad that you all are so into the story, and I'm updating as often as I can. **

**Yay! Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince has finally come out. So far this is the best book out of the series. Believe me. I don't want to give anything away, so let me just tell you, that if you haven't gotten the book, you need to go out right now and buy it! Don't borrow it, because it's to good, and you will want to have one for yourself. Trust!**

**Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing my story, I love you all so much!**

**Now proceeding to the story…**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: What!**

As I stood up, Draco got in front of me, as Ron came over.

"Well, congratulations are in order."

"Get out Weasley."

"Now, now Draco that's no way to talk to one of your wedding guests."

Draco tried to put a fake smile on as my mother, offered her hand out to my ex boyfriend.

"Please excuse him, my name is Sarah Granger, and you are?"

Ron smiled at my mum, having never met her.

He shook her hand, and told her his name.

When my mum realized who it was, she blushed and said, oh. Then she walked off, and I watched her go tell Narcissa (they had become quick friends), who then looked over and put her hand over her mouth.

"Weasley, I don't want to have to repeat myself, and I don't want to have to hurt you in front of Hermione on her day, but if you-"

I stepped between Draco and Ron, and put my hands on Draco's chest.

For a second there I forgot I was suppose to be playing peace maker, and was thinking about how good Draco's chest felt.

_Snap out of it Hermione_

"Draco, please calm yourself."

Then I looked at Ron.

"Ron, why are you here? You didn't send back your invitation with an answer."

"I was a little mad at you Hermione, but now I understand that you are truly sorry. Can we be friend again?"

I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say."

He took out a red rose, and handed it too me.

It didn't smell like a normal rose, but instead had a fruity kind of scent. I put it up to my nose, and inhaled. It made me a little dizzy.

I took it away from my face, and closed my eyes. I was back to normal then.

"Um, Ron if you can forgive me, then we're good."

Ron smiled a big smile.

"Thanks, and by the way, did I mention how beautiful you look?"

Then he tried to hug me.

That was the last straw for Draco.

He picked Ron up by his jacket, and then turned around and slammed him against the wall.

I put my hand on Draco's arm astounded.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, stop people are staring.

"Weasley, you will leave now, or I will personally see to it that you won't walk again. And if you ever try to touch my wife, I will see to it that what I told you about all those weeks ago, will happen."

Then Draco let go of him, and he fell onto the floor.

I didn't see what happened after that, because I had already left for one of the back rooms.

**Draco's POV**

I made sure that Weasle found his way out, and that security did not let him within 20 feet of the building.

Now to find Hermione.

I went into the room that she had disappeared into The door was locked, but I could hear her sniffling, and I knew her bridesmaids were in there with.

"He can never let me just be happy, he always does something stupid!"

I knocked on the door.

"Hermione, can I please come in?"

"Tell him I don't want to talk to him, or see him ever again!"

"Draco she says-"

"I heard her Ginny. Hermione, please! I know what I did was wrong, and I am truly sorry, it's just that I don't trust Weasle as far as I can throw him."

It was quiet for a second, and then the door was wrenched open.

Hermione stood there with tears on her beautiful face.

"Draco, you inconsiderate git! Ron is still Ginny's brother. You should at least be respectful of her. Apologize right now!"

I sighed.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

She nodded.

"Um, Elsa, why don't we go find our husbands."

Elsa sighed.

"But this is getting good- I mean yes why don't we."

I stepped to the side as Ginny and then Elsa (who hit me in the back of the head) left.

Hermione was standing in front of me looking at the ceiling.

"Hermione, I did not want this to be a bad day for you. I didn't want to have to do bodily harm to him, but he tried to touch you."

She rolled her eyes, and walked past me.

"Draco, that's no excuse."

I caught her arm.

"I know that Hermione, but you already knew that I am possessive with you, I mean you are so beautiful, and-"

"Flattery will get you no where!"

"Plus, you neglected tell me that you even invited him."

She then lost some of the anger on her face.

"I didn't think he would come."

"That's no excuse. He caught me off guard too, but at least you knew there was some chance that he'd be here."

Now all the anger was gone.

"You're right Draco, I'm so sorry. It's not good that we have already started off our married lives together with problems. I forgive you if you forgive me."

I pulled her into my arms as an answer.

We were kissing quite heavily, when Potter, Blaise, Elsa andWeas-Pot-Ginny came down the hall.

"Okay you two it's time to find out what your honeymoon is…"

**Everyone, there's that chapter! How did you all like having Ron show up as an expected/unexpected guest? I hope that gave you some of the most desired drama, that everyone was hoping for.**

**I know you're probably asking yourself, "What's up with all these cliffies?"**

**The answer is, I just can't help myself.**

**Those places always seem like such great places to leave off.**

**Well, I hope that that chapter was greatly enjoyed, by my fantastic reviewers, and everyone else who's checking out this story.**

**I have been working very hard on this story, and I am pretty sure of how I would like this one to end. Trust me you won't be upset with that ending. I can't wait to write the sequel to this story! It's going to be fabulous!**

**Now everyone, I must insist that you review with what you liked specifically about this chappie, so I know what you all like most, and least, and so I can know what you would like to see if future chapters.**

**Thanx so much everybody, and don't forget to review, review! Butterflly**


	30. Naughty Girl

**Thank you so much everyone. Really I was surprised at the amount of people who reviewed yesterday, because I thought that most people that like Harry Potter, were going to be reading the new book (which I must remind everyone they need to buy and red A.S.A.P.).**

**I really appreciate you all taking the time out to read and review those chapters, or that chapter. You all are great!**

**I know that everyone is surprised that it was Ron who caught the garter. I was surprised that most people didn't guess him.**

**I hope that you all like the honeymoon, but remember that things aren't always what they seem.**

**Okay, now on to the story…**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Naughty Girl**

**Hermione's POV**

They pulled us back into the room, and then made us both sit down.

"OK, Hermione you once told me of all the places that you had never been, that were so close to you, but you hadn't had the money to visit."

Ginny then stopped, and Elsa continued.

"How ironic is it, that Draco hasn't been to any of these places, though he has plenty money."

Now Harry spoke.

"So even though we know that you all would be able to go to these places anytime really, we thought that since your honeymoon is suppose to be full of romance, we send you to places that specialize it that sort of thing."

Now Blaise's turn.

"So we thought it would be great to send you on a cruise that stops in France, Italy, and Greece!"

Draco and I looked at each other, and then tried to act excited about this.

I mean we weren't mad about going their, but actually Draco and I often visited France, and he had a house in both France and Italy.

Still I could tell that Ginny, Harry, Elsa, and Blaise were really proud of their decision, so I was really trying to act excited.

W walked back up to the front to leave for the private jet that they had arranged for us, with Ginny, and Elsa telling me how much fun I was going to have, and about their own honeymoons.

Finally we reached our parents, and I gave my moms and dads kisses, before Draco and I left in the limo that read on the back just married.

As soon as the limo driver shut the door, I started to cry.

"Draco! We are going to have the worst time ever! You already own a house in both Italy, and Greece, that we visit often, and we just came from Paris."

"We already own."

"What?"

"We're married now, everything that's mine is yours, and everything that's your is mine."

Momentarily I forgot about our problem, and basked in the fact that I was Mrs. Malfoy now.

Then Draco laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Hermione, we don't have to go there."

"We, we don't?"

Draco inched his hand up my dress.

'Nope, we can go to the cruise line, sign in, and then we'll change our tickets for a cruise to Africa, where we had wanted to go in the first place."

I then jumped on his lap, and gave him a big kiss.

"Draco, you are brilliant, no wonder I didn't think of that myself."

About an hour later we arrived at the airport were our jet was to leave from (we were flying by jet, because Draco had never been in an airplane).

We climbed out of the limo, and then Draco picked me up.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Well. I am suppose to carry you over the threshold, and since our honeymoon night will be spent here, this is the threshold.

He tried to kiss me, but my veil got in the way, because it was blowing all over the place, from the wind the jet was creating.

Draco then carried me up the stairs to the jet, and we were greeted by our pilot.

"Hello, you too newly weds. My name's Timothy, but you can call me Tim for short. I'll be your pilot for this trip. You two can just go on about your business, and act as if I ain't here."

Tim (who had a southern accent), went up to the cock pit , and the door to the jet was shut.

Draco had already set me down, and was looking around the jet, and I went into the bedroom.

* * *

By the time we actually took off, it was 7:30. 

I had confined Draco to the front of the plane, until I was 'ready'.

Draco had told me about one of his fantasy's before, and I decided that since we had already had sex plenty before, I wanted to do something special, and different for our honeymoon.

I had transfigured the whole bedroom to look like a school room (it took so much effort on my part in the previous weeks to find this type of spell). I had about twelve student desks in the room, and one large teachers desk. On the side of the teacher's desk I had a blackboard that had writing on it. The room looked like we were on the ground, and if you looked out of the classroom windows, you could even see a school yard, with other buildings around. Another thing that I had added, was a picture of Draco and I at our wedding on his desk.

Now it was time for my own outfit.

Ginny, and Elsa had helped me picked it out. Honestly I have to say I looked like a cross from Elizabeth Hurley from the movie bedazzled, and Brittany Spears.

I was wearing one of those red and black plaid skirts like the girls at Catholic schools wear, then I had I on a matching red sweater that was to small. I was also wearing matching red stilettos.

I then took my hair out of the bun, and put it in braided pig tails. I looked very sexy if I do say so myself.

**Draco's POV**

I had been watching television for the past two hours. It wasn't so bad, because I was watching this show called Hogan Knows best.

This guy was brilliant. His daughter Brooke wanted to go out on a date with some friend of her brother. Hogan had already discussed this with his wife awhile back, and they had decided that their daughter couldn't date.

But then the wife turns on him, and says she could (something my own wife would do, if our daughter really wanted to go on a date). So now Hogan was in a tight spot, he didn't want to be the bad guy, but he wasn't letting his daughter go out with this guy.

So then he used a tracking device on his daughters car, and his daughter never knew it. Really now that I think of it, my daughter would have a limo an driver, and I can have him as a bodyguard too. Hogan gave me hope, that maybe my daughter could go to Hogwarts.

The show was just going off, when the screen flashed, and I saw a message come across it.

"Draco come into the room, and sit down at the desk, look down, and I'm sure you'll understand what's going on."

She didn't need to tell me twice.

I got up, and slowly walked over to the door.

When I walked in, I was completely surprised. Hermione, was sitting at a desk directly in the center, with the other desks surrounding her. She was wearing this skimpy little naughty school girl uniform. I got hard just from that.

I was no longer wearing a tux, but now a business suit. I did as Hermione had instructed, and sat down at the desk.

I looked down, and there was a sheet of paper. On It said Ms. Hermione Granger, form XII. It had a list of classes on it. The classes, had grades by them, and all of them were F's. Now I understood.

I put on the glasses that were sitting on the desk.

"Well, Ms. Granger, it seems that you have failed all of your classes once again."

Hermione put in this pouty look.

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, what do you think we need to do to change this?"

She leaned forward exposing her cleavage.

Then she said in a seductive voice,

"I think I need to be punished, sir."

"I'm sure your parents can handle that."

She slowly got up and walked over to my desk. Then she sat down on the edge of my desk.

"Sir, I don't think they can give me the type of punishment I need."

She picked up my hand and put my index finger in her mouth. Then she rolled her head back as she ran my finger down her chin, and neck, and finally to the top of her breasts.

She looked at me again.

"Professor, can you give me what I need?"

I smirked at her.

"Ms. Granger I am married."

She smirked right back at me.

Then she slid off my desk.

Turning to face the classroom, she picked up a picture of her and I at our wedding.

"Oh, she's such a pretty little thing. I'm sure she made a fantastic bride."

She let the picture fall through her fingers.

"Oops."

She slowly bent down and picked it up. She was wearing a red thong.

She placed the picture back on the desk.

Then she fanned herself with her hand.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

She then proceeded to take her sweater off.

"Ms. Granger, you aren't wearing a bra."

Hermione smiled.

"No sir, I find them to restraining."

She sat down on my lap, and leaned her head back onto my shoulder.

"What do you think, Professor?"

She took my index finger once again into her mouth, but this time when she took it out she circled one of her nipples with it.

"Yes, I believe they are."

"Sir, I really want my grades to come up, and I know that if I was punished correctly, they would."

She sucked on my finger again, and then ran it around her other nipple.

"And, as my teacher, isn't it your job to do everything you can to help me?"

I whispered in her ear,

"I believe it is."

She stood up, and turned to face me. Slowly she slipped her skirt and panties off in one smooth motion.

Then she got down on her knees.

"Are you hurting professor?"

She didn't wait for my answer.

She unzipped my pants, and smiled up at me.

This could not be happening to me. Hermione was never this brazen.

Then she took me into her mouth. Slowly she ran her tongue along the swollen tip, and then down the entire length. She repeated these actions, until I was at the point of release.

"Hermione, you have to stop…"

She stood, and then took her hand and wiped everything on my desk onto the floor.

"I need you inside me right now, sir!"

She lied down on the desk, and began to play with her breast.

"Please, I need it now!"

I stood, and then seconds later I entered her warm, wet center."

"Professor!"

I wrapped my arm around her back, and brought her up to suck on her breast.

As I pounded into to her one last time she screamed my real name.

I felt her body go limp, and I looker at her face.

She had fainted.

* * *

**Done with the chapter, which happens to be the longest I have ever written! Well, everyone, what did you think of their honeymoon night? **

**Don't worry their honeymoon's not even half way over, and there's lots more coming.**

**I think that everyone will enjoy it.**

**Someone asked me in my reviews if I have finished the Harry Potter book, and I have. It was so good that I could put it down. Read it!**

**To another reviewer, they said that I should be careful about putting songs in my story, because people were getting their stories taken off.**

**Thank you for this tip, and I really appreciate it. I put disclaimers in the next chapter, but I don't know if that means anything.**

**If anyone knows anything else about this, please let me know.**

**By the way for the sequel I am thinking of having the story be from their daughters point of view, what do you all think? Tell me in your review please!**

**Thanx, Butterflly!**


	31. Pregnant?

**Wow! Everyone wanted to know why Hermione fainted. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Thanks everyone for taking the time to tell me what you think. It means a lot to know that someone is looking out for my updates. Love you all!**

**And now to the next chapter…**

**Chapter Thirty One: Pregnant?**

I had already placed Hermione in the bed, and went and changed into night clothes. When I came out of the bathroom, Hermione was still unconscious.

"Strange."

I checked her pulse to make sure she was still breathing. She was.

I used a spell to put a robe on her, and then I lied down next to her, and looked at her stomach.

It was still flat which meant that I couldn't see her pregnant form. My baby was still there though, so I could talk to her.

"Hello baby girl. This is daddy. Da-da. Can you say dada? Well I know that you can't say dada yet, but I just meant do you understand that I'm your dada, or daddy which ever you prefer. I mean you probably can't understand, but you might have. By the way make sure your first word is dada, so your mum doesn't get smug.

When your born princess I'll give you anything you want. I am at your disposal."

I put my hand on Hermione's stomach. I felt the baby kick me on the center of my palm.

"You're just like a little rabbit aren't you, hopping all over the place."

I was making little baby noises at the baby, when the intercom came on.

"Okay, folks we have reached our halfway point, and were going to stop on an island for a fuel refill."

It went off again, just as Hermione came to.

"Draco, my stomach hurts."

"Do you think something's wrong with the-"

"Never mind, it's probably just indigestion from all that cake. What happened to the room?"

"After I gave you the best sex of your life, you fainted, and I took the spell off."

"I fainted?"

"Yup."

She laughed

"Draco you're good, but not that good."

She rolled off the bed, and went into the bathroom before I could grab her.

**Hermione's POV**

I had changed into my bathing suit, and was about to leave the bathroom, when I felt something hit me in my stomach from the inside. I thought maybe it was just from my earlier stomach pains, but it happened again.

I said a quick spell, and my stomach glowed pink.

I gasped as I sat down on the toilet.

It took me a moment to recover, but once I did I was actually happy, and I knew Draco would be to.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Draco putting on his swimming trunks.

"Draco I have something to tell you."

I went over to him, and told him to sit.

When he was seated on the bench I told him.

"Draco, I'm pregnant"

**Well everybody, what did you think? Why would Hermione say that, when she found out she was pregnant months ago.**

**And why did she faint?**

**You'll all just have to keep reading to find out!**

**Butterflly**

**p.s. The question still remains for everyone. Do you all think that doing the sequel in the POV of Hermione's child, or Hermione? Or maybe both? Tell me in your review, so I can think about what the majority would like! Thanks**


	32. Strange happenings

**Wow! I can't believe it! After I left that cliffhanger, everybody went crazy! I got like a million reviews with people who needed to know what was going on.**

**Don't worry all will be revealed in this chapter!**

**I can't say enough how happy I was to get all those nice reviews, it really made me feel happy about my story.**

**I pretty sure now that the sequel will be in the POV of mainly Hermione, and her daughter.**

**I am surprised to say that most everyone didn't like the new Harry Potter book. I thought it was amazing, but I respect everyone's opinion. I do know that even though some didn't like it, just about everyone is looking forward to the new one. Can't wait!**

**I am also really excited about HP and the Goblet of Fire movie. I just can't wait for it. It's going to be the longest, and best one yet I think.**

**Okay everyone, I haven't done this in a long time…**

**Badgurl13a: Maybe there will be a little romance between there kids. Who knows. J**

**Greenday409: That sounds good, I'm still contemplating though.**

**Manasa: We'll all just have to see, won't we… J**

**mistymixwolf aka Perch: Thank you for reading my whole story, and I am so happy that you loved it, and I appreciate the review. It was super sweet! Here's the update you wanted.**

**PurpleXPrincess: can't promise that it will only be in the POV of Hermione, but there's a very strong chance.**

**wiccan-witch88: Thanks for the compliment on the story. I'm sorry that you didn't like the new HP book, hopefully the next one is better for you.**

**terran.girl: I'm glad that you like the story even though it's a little out of character for you. To me this is their true character just waiting to get out.**

**Writingismything: Thank you so much! Also, I love 7th Heaven, and I love your story about Ruthie and Martin, she is (next to Lucy), my favorite character, and he is fine!**

**Asha: I am pretty sure that Draco won't have a main POV, but he will definitely have his two cents in there.**

**Uniformskirtgirl: I love your reviews! All you say are positive things, and that makes me feel very good! I'm glad you love cliffhangers, because a lot are on the way. P.S. I love your pen name!**

**GuardGirl07: Yes, she knew, but things happen…**

**Caligirl: Thank you I'm glad that you find it so enjoyable. I know it was short, but I have discovered that I am incapable of writing long chapters. I don't know how anyone can. If I were to do that, I would have like no cliffies. I went to your look up, and saw that you had a story called Draco's dead. I couldn't get past that. It was so sad. J**

**SleepyHead22: Don't worry all will be revealed! Oh, and it was suppose to be spell, better go fix that…**

**Evlkttn: Uh, Hi back…**

**Perfectlyfakereality: YFO (You'll find out:0)**

**Wow, it seems so weird doing that again. I hope that it was appreciated. I am going to start doing that more, because I know I like it when other fan fiction authors respond to my reviews. Also, if you have a story with my favorite shippers, please don't hesitate to tell me about it.**

**Well, now that I've shared those things, here's the chapter that you all wanted…**

**Chapter 22: Strange happenings**

**Draco's POV**

I looked at Hermione who was looking back at me with a look of sheer delight.

"Hermione, are we having twins?"

She giggled playfully, and came over to hug me.

"Draco, I just found out I was pregnant. I don't know if it's twins. That would require a potion that takes a couple of hours to brew."

What was she talking about?

"Uh, baby, I already knew that you were pregnant. I found out two months ago."

She let go of me, and picked up her bag.

"Draco, I know you found out two months ago. We both found out then. What are you talking about."

She walked down the stairs leading off the airplane, and I followed.

Tim was down there too, and he was walking to the man that was helping him with the plane.

After we had gotten a reasonable amount of distance from Tim, I continued our conversation.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

She walked out into the water a little bit.

"Draco, what are you talking about, nothings going on."

"Hermione, one minute your telling me that your pregnant, and the next your-"

"Draco, it was obviously just a misunderstanding. Come on lets go explore."

Hermione's POV

Draco and I played around in the water for the next hour, and it was a lot of fun.

After a while though I was kind of tired, so Draco carried me back to wear the jet was suppose to be, but it wasn't there.

We thought that maybe they had put it in a hanger or something for the night, and we went up to the main house.

We knocked on the door for what seemed like hours, and when no one answered we went in.

All the lights were on, but we couldn't find one person.

Finally we gave up, and decided to sit on the front patio until they came back.

That's when an owl came by, and dropped something in my lap.

It read…

Fooled Ya!

I let Draco read it, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

**I know, I know short tiny chapter.**

**I'm really sorry about that, but don't worry more is on the way very soon.**

**I really wonder what's going with Hermione? Has she gone crazy?**

**You know what would be a really mean thing, to stop writing the story right here, or when something really big happens, and I leave a big cliffie!**

**Wouldn't that be hilarious?**

**No I wouldn't do that to you all, or would I?**

**Na, I'll just keep writing.**

**Everyone thank you for reviewing, and please continue with all of your supports, it's really helping me write this story.**

**Thanks Butterflly!**


	33. The Honeymoon

**Hey everyone! I know that I haven't been updating and I'm sorry! It's just with cheerleading, and having to work out and stuff, I've been really tired after, then there was writer's block. Plus schools going to be starting. Once it does I'll have cheerleading practice four times a week ,and games once a week. That means I'll only be able to update probably two-three times a week.**

**Well, now we go on to the story!**

**Chapter Thirty Three: The Honeymoon**

Draco picked me up and spun me around.

"Draco we have very smart friends."

We kissed each other, and then he carried me into the house.

"I should have figured it out. Ginny told me that as a wedding present her brother's had bought her and Harry a private island."

Draco carried me up to the bedroom, and then put me in the bed.

"Let's go to sleep, that way in the morning we can go explore."

Draco and I didn't change out of our bathing suits. We just climbed in the bed, and I cuddled up next to him.

**The Next Morning **

**Draco's POV**

Before I even opened my eyes, I reached for my beautiful wife, whom I found was not there.

I heard the shower on, and went down the hallway to it.

Hermione was in there and was singing a song with her lovely voice.

I decided to surprise her by making breakfast.

Down in the kitchen I found all the things I needed to make her French toast, eggs, and bacon.

When she finally came down the stairs and into the kitchen everything was done.

She pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

When we broke apart she looked at the apron I was wearing, and the spatula in my hand, and she burst out laughing.

I picked her up and put her on the counter.

"What is so funny?"

She tried to stifle her laughs.

"Nothing, it's just you look so domestic."

We played around in the kitchen for awhile and then ate breakfast.

After that we left to go explore the island.

We'd been walking for about ten minutes when we came to a…

**Hermione's POV**

Water fall!

"Oh, Draco isn't it beautiful!"

I smiled at him as he took off his shirt and jumped in the water.

I did the same and swam over to him

I was in wrapped in his arms and we were kissing under the water fall when I heard giggles.

I looked around, and finally I found them behind the water fall.

Mermaids.

I really didn't like mermaids. They thought they were so cute, and funny.

Plus they were completely naked from the fin up.

"Hi, I'm Felia, and this is Raina."

I put on a fake smile.

"Hi I'm Hermione-"

"and I'm Draco."

Draco had a huge grin on his face as he saw what they didn't have on.

The mermaids smiled a seeing him, and jumped into the water. They swam over to Draco, and started to touch his arms.

"Oh, he's a very nice looking one."

"Yes, much better than Flynn, or Callin."

I had had enough.

"Excuse me ladies but this is my husband, and I would appreciate it if you kept your hands and your fins off of him."

They let go immediately.

"Aren't we a grouchy human. Come Felia, there are more fish in the sea.

They disappeared beneath the water, as I shouted…

"You don't even live in the sea you live in a small lake!"

I got out of the water and Draco followed.

"Draco if I catch you anywhere near this water fall you will be very sorry.

For the rest of the day Draco and I went around the island looking at it's beauty. Finally by the end of the day I was too tired to make love with him.

I just fell into the bed.

For the rest of the two weeks Draco and I did pretty much the same thing every day. We walked around a bit, talked, ate, swam, made love, and by the end of the two weeks we were both happy and sad.

Happy that we would be going home to our son who we talked to twice since we had been gone, but sad because we would be leaving this peaceful place.

I was actually more happy than sad, because this place was getting kind of boring.

On the day that we were leaving Draco packed our stuff, and then I cooked breakfast.

We went around the island once more, and said bye to Raina, and Felia who we weren't exactly friends with, but we had talked with a couple of times (I had given them t-shirts to wear).

I looked around the beach once more, before Draco and I apparated home.

**I know I know! You all wanted more honeymoon. Like I said before I had a mild case of writer's block, and I would have never written more if I had to write a lot about the honeymoon. Now we can move on to more important things.**

**I think that I'll put up the next chapter today, because I haven't updated in so long.**

**If I do that chapter should be coming up in about an hour or so.**

**Please don't be mad! Butterflly**


	34. January 7

**Hey everyone! Wow, what can I say about time not updating in so long. Well first off, I want to say that I am so sorry! I have just been so busy with school, and cheerleading, and things like hanging out with my friends (I know bad excuse). Plus, I've been really tired after coming home, and usually I just do my chores, eat, and go to sleep. Again let me say that I am so so so sorry! I will be updating again regularly.**

**Well enough of my small talk, and here's the next chapter…**

(Also I am going to try a new way of dialogue, and I want you all to let me know which way you like more, thanks!)

**Chapter Thirty Four: January 7**

**Draco's POV**

It was January, and we were two weeks away from the birth of our child (supposed date).

Since we had gotten back from our honeymoon, Hermione, and I had begun to prepare for our daughter.

We had moved into our new house (Hampshire), and Hermione had begun decorating immediately. She had just finished the baby's room.

It had "pooh bear" wallpaper, and even thought this was a muggle show, I let her put it in there, because she said "Draco it takes me back to my childhood." Plus lately she's been very moody, and is liable to snap at me for everything.

Anyway, we also found a matching changing table, crib, bassinet, a dresser, and then Hermione had put in a bookshelf with all the books that she wanted to read to our daughter. She even found carpeting, and a ceiling fan.

We also had a rocking chair, and don't even get me started about the toys. We had been getting gifts for the baby since we had gotten back from the honeymoon. We had put them all in the room next door.

Our room was across the hall, and in there Hermione had put a bassinet, and a crib.

In the baby's second room, we had put her stroller, and carrier, and things like that.

Hermione had decided that she wanted the baby to only eat organic things, and she tried to make the whole family eat that way, but I put my foot down there (begged). Now all we had to do was wait for our beautiful little princess to arrive.

**Hermione's POV**

"Dray, come here please."

I called to Dray from were I was on the floor doing my exercises.

"Yes, mummy?"

"Sweetie, can you go get daddy for me?

I watched as he ran off, and I continued to do my exercises.

"You needed me?

I looked over my shoulder to see Draco coming down the stairs with a towel around his lean waist.

I groaned.

"Draco…"

He looked down and smirked.

"Oh, sorry."

"If you keep on doing things like this, I'll be forced to have my way with you. Then our daughter will come early, is that what you want?"

I wasn't allowed to have sex now, because my doctor was afraid it might induce labor.

He jus smiled again, and flexed his muscles.

"Stop! Now help me up."

Draco grabbed my hand, and it took to strong pulls to help me.

"I can't wait till this girl comes out, because I feel like a big blimpie ballonie thingie thing."

He laughed at me.

"Well, you look amazing."

"Your just saying that."

He just smiled, as I waddled down the hallway to the kitchen to start dinner.

**Draco's POV**

Dray and I were sitting in the living room watching football (Hermione's dad had got me hooked on it), and Hermione was in the kitchen trying out some of her organic baby food recipes.

I heard the phone (wizarding), and Hermione and answer it.

About two seconds later, Hermione ran into the kitchen trying to put on her coat, and put Dray's on him.

"Draco, get dressed, we have to go to St. Mungo's…"

**WHOS IN THE HOSPITAL? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! BUTTERFLLY**


	35. Early Arrival!

**Okay, everyone, I'm back again to update, with just a few things to say…**

**1) I got so many reviews, and I'm glad that although I hadn't updated an awhile, no one mentioned it, and just updated, and most were nice.**

**2) The only review that I got that wasn't completely nice, was one, and I don't know who it was, but they said that they didn't like the topic because her friends father left her mother for another woman. Well, I am not going to stop the topic, but I do feel for that friend, because this story is fiction, and that is real life, and it must be very hard for her.**

**3) I saw that a lot of people are so confused by some of Hermione's previous comments, and all I have to say is that hang in there and all will be explained, now…**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Early Arrival**

**Hermione's POV**

Draco picked up Dray, and we all went through the fireplace in the kitchen to St. Mungo's.

Harry was there waiting for us.

"Harry, how is she?"

He smiled, and handed me a cigar with blue wrapping. Draco snatched it away.

"Trying to get my wife high Potter?"

Harry ignored this, and handed Draco and Dray one. I snatched Dray's away.

"It's a boy!"

I squealed.

"Oh, congratulations Harry! What are you going to name him?"

"Ginny, and I decided on James after my father."

Harry was jumping up and down with excitement, and I tried to jump with him. It didn't work out.

"Well, can I go see them?"

"Of course, of course!"

Harry skipped his happy self down the hall, and Draco and I followed, with Draco helping me supporting me.

We followed Harry into the hospital room, to see Ginny, with her little boy in her arms.

"Hermione, you're here!"

I ran over to the bed (as best I could).

"Oh, Ginny he's beautiful!"

"I know isn't he. My sweet little James Daniel Potter.

**Draco's POV**

I stood behind Hermione while she and Ginny cooed over the baby. I had to admit he was kind of cute. In a Potterish type of way.

Harry and stood next to each other, and he stared at his new child.

"Well, congratulations Pothead."

We shook hands, and then we went back to being silent.

"Draco isn't he just the cutest little baby in the whole wide world? Oh yes he is, oh yes he is!"

Hermione wasn't even asking me, and she went back to cooing over the baby.

"Daddy, is that how our baby is going to look?"

I looked down at Dray, who was holding his mum's hand.

"Yeah, but she might be a little bigger, because James was born earlier."

I kind of zoned off for a second, until I heard Hermione's soft voice,

"I wish my baby would get here now, I still have a whole two months."

Harry, and Ginny who had been talking and stuff both got quiet until Ginny spoke.

"Hermione, you only have like three weeks."

Hermione slowly nodded her head like we were crazy.

"I know, my baby was suppose to get her before yours."

Ginny, Harry, and I all shared a look, and then I put my arm lightly around Hermione.

"Hermione are you okay?"

**Well, that was my update. Now I know that might have been confusing for you too, but don't worry, all will be revealed! Butterflly! Oh don't forget, review, review, review!**


	36. January 27

**Okay everyone, it's me, Butterflly, and I'm back again with another update. Its been awhile since I updated, and since I've been taking so long, I decided to just go ahead and write the rest of the story tonight, and update periodically this week.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me, and reviewed. Now on to the next chapter…**

**Chapter Thirty Six: January 27**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Okay, my baby was now exactly six days late. It was driving me, Draco, and even little Dray all crazy.

"Daddy, when is the baby coming?"

I looked at my son who was sitting on the counter, watching me shave.

"I don't know Dray."

"Well, when do you think you'll know."

I didn't mean to raise my voice but…

"Dray when I know I'll tell you!"

"Draco don't yell at him."

I turned around to see my wife walk into the bathroom.

"I wasn't yelling at him!"

"Don't yell at me!"

Before I could apologize, she broke into tears.

I put down my razor, and took her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"No, your not, you hate me."

"Hermione I love u-"

"No you-"

She stopped, and clutched her stomach.

"Hermione, are you okay."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Draco our babies on her way."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"Draco I swear to Merlin I will kill you."

Right now I was lying on the floor of one of St. Mungo's rooms, with Hermione squeezing the life out of my hand.

"Hermione, sweetie just breathe-"

She left go of my hand and grabbed me by my collar.

"How bout you just breath, you son of a-"

Suddenly she let go of my collar, and basically threw me across the room.

"It hurts, Draco make it stop!"

"Just one more push Mrs. Malfoy, and your child will be here. Mr. Malfoy would you like to see your daughter come into the world?"

I quickly got off the floor, and went around to were the doctor was. Let me just say that I saw something I never would have wanted to see in my life.

"Just want more push Hermione."

My beautiful wife gave one last push, and out came my daughter.

A nurse took her, cleaned her up a bit, and then handed her to me.

"Mr. Malfoy here is your daughter."

All I could do was stare at her tiny, angelic little face. She was absolutely perfect. I did what most parents did, and checked to make sure that she had all ten fingers and all ten does. She did. In addition she had the most perfect little eyes that I had ever seen on any female besides my wife.

"Hermione look at her-"

I looked over at Hermione and saw that she was out like a light.

"Mr. Malfoy did you have a name?"

I looked at my child once more before I answered.

"Yes, her name is **Izabele Adora Malfoy**."

"Yes, sir."

The nurse left, and I was once again left with my beautiful angel.

"Izzy, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I love you with all my heart, and I will do anything for you."

Just then I heard the door open.

"Oh Draco she's absolutely beautiful."

Ginny came over to me, as I stared down at my baby girl.

"Malfoy what are you doing with my child? Ginny get her away from him!"

* * *

**I wondered who said that? You will all find out soon. Oh, and to the people that I got the names from, don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. I decided that the next chapter will be the one that you get early. Oh by the way just incase you don't know if you are a winner here are there e-mail addresses:**

**no13mercy13yahoo**

**sheep314aol**

**Congratulations to those two. Don't forget to review everyone! Oh, and the reason that Hermione wanted to have a natural childbirth is because her mother wanted her to experience childbrith the natural way at laest once**

**Butterflly**


	37. Mu husband?

Okay, Okay I know that I told everyone that the winners would be getting this chapter, but I decided that (and this is my final decision), that they will be getting the first chapter of the sequel before everyone.

Al the reviews I got made me very happy so of course one of my shout outs goes to my loyal reviewers, and anyone else who has reviewed my story. Now I will shut up and get on with the story…

Chapter Thirty Seven: My Husband

Hermione's POV

"Malfoy what are you doing with my child? Ginny get her away from him!"

I sat there in my hospital bed, watching Malfoy hold my child.

Ginny frowned.

"Hermione that's his child too."

I flung aside the sheet they had over me, and hopped out of the bed.

"Ginny, what the hell is wrong with you? I would never have a child with that insufferable git! Malfoy hand over my baby, before we have to call in the dementors on you."

Malfoy wordlessly stared at me as I took my daughter from him.

"Hermione, what are you talking about I am Izabele's father."

"Draco, I think I know who I slept with, and the only person I slept with is my husband, Ronald Weasley. Ginny, please tell him so he can leave my room."

Ginny slowly walked over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, as much as it would have pained me to say, Draco actually isn't that bad, and you did marry and him, and you two have another son together named Dray."

I looked from Ginny to Draco, and then I laughed.

"Ginny, what kind of Joke are you playing on me, cause I'll tell you right now, that it isn't very funny."

I looked past them to see Ron coming in.

"See, here is my husband Ron, and he'll prove that we are married, and this is our baby."

As soon as Ron walked into the room, Draco grabbed him, and flung him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to my wife Weasley?"

I couldn't not believe this scene in front of me. Draco Malfoy the man that I had secretly adored for half my time at Hogwarts, claiming to be my husband. I looked down to see my baby sleeping peacefully through all of this.

Draco and Ginny had to be lying! Right?

Well, everyone for once I really don't have much to say, and I thin this chapter speaks for itself. Hope you enjoyed even though it was short. Butterflly


	38. Mistaken Mistress: Corrected!

**Hey everyone, this is Butterflly back with the last chapter of Mistaken Mistress, and hopefully soon I will be coming out with the sequel to this story.**

**Now here we go with the next and final chapter of Mistaken Mistress…**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Mistaken Mistress: Corrected!**

**Draco's POV**

Right now I was sitting in the pent house starring at the wall, with a glass of butter beer by my side.

Hermione and my child were at the hospital, and Dray was with his grandparents.

Ron was still with Hermione and they were running tests on her to see if there were in fact any potions in her system. I knew they would find nothing, because even though Ron was a dim wit, I doubt that he would screw this up.

At this moment there was only one man that could help me.

I put on my cloak and headed to the fire place.

A face appeared before I could even say anything.

"So Draco, you need my help?"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Well Hermione there appears to be nothing in your blood stream to indicate foul play."

I looked at the doctor as I picked my daughter up out of the incubator.

I knew that I should be happy that the baby was Ron's, but a part of me felt like something was wrong.

"So Hermione, we'll just keep you here for one more night and in the morning you and Izabele can head on home."

I thanked the doctor, and then she left.

I looked down at my baby.

She was so perfect, and she looked like her big brother a bit-

Wait, Ron doesn't have any kids, but Draco does. His name is…is…Dray.

I looked at Izzy again.

"Izabele who is your daddy?"

"Hermione, maybe it is Ron's, I mean before you told me that you…you hoped she was Ron's."

"Ginny, I just don't feel right about this…"

I called my doctor back in the room.

"Doctor, did you run a test to see if Ron's blood matched Izabele's?

The doctor nodded.

"Doctor, who does my family believe the father is?"

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"Well that's something else that's odd. Everyone seems to believe that the baby's Draco's."

"Well doctor, I guess you've done everything, and the baby is in fact Ron's."

He smiled then left.

Just then Dumbledore popped into my room.

"Good evening, Hermione, and little Izabele."

Izzy smiled and spit up a little.

I quickly cleaned her up and then turned my attention back to the Professor.

"Well, Hermione I came here, because I heard from a source that you do not know who your baby's father is."

I nodded, and he continued.

"Hermione, I know for a fact that Ron is not this child's father. For one thing she looks just like her father, and I know also because I can feel that you know the truth inside."

Dumbledore took out a small bottle and I recognized it as the same potion that was used to find the truth about Voldemort from Prof. Moody.

"Hermione I believe that though Mr. Weasley's plan was quite thought out, but he didn't count on this."

He told me to open my mouth and he dropped a bit of the potion on my tongue.

My body instantly felt a cooling sensation.

Next the professor took his wand, and took out a memory. A memory of my wedding, and of Ron giving me the rose.

Dumbledore: Just what I though. _Rolesa Inducto. _A very old potion that is very similar to the one I hold in my hand, except it makes you forget the truth, very powerful stuff. In fact I have no idea how Mr. Weasley could have gotten a hold of it…

The room was silent.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I knew what he was doing all along! But he's my brother and, and I just felt so bad!"

Again the room was silent, and all I could do was stare at Ginny.

"Ginny, get out!"

"Please, Hermione you have to understand!"

"Ginny, get out now before I kill you!"

"But Hermione-"

"Ginny, you could have killed my child! I never want to see you again!"

* * *

**Three Weeks Later…**

After that episode with Ginny, the doctors knew just what to give me, and now I remember everything. While I do miss Ginny, I just can't forgive her for almost harming my daughter.

"Mummy, when is Izzy going to wake up?"

I looked down at my son pulling on my apron.

"Sweetie she should be up in about twenty minutes, about the same time when your dad will wake up."

Dray sat down at his little table pouting.

"Aww, cheer up. She'll be up-"

Just then a loud screeching noise came from Izzy's room.

"See there she is now. Why don't you go say good morning to her while I clean my hands and get her bottle."

Dray licked this idea, and ran down the hall to her room.

"Mummy, tell daddy to hand her over!"

I laughed to myself as I tested her bottle, and went down the hall.

"Okay, okay both of you will have to wait cause it's mummy's turn."

"Well, hurry up because Izzy wants to be with her daddy."

"And her brother."

I smiled at both my husband, and two children.

My life was perfect…Just **Perfect.**

* * *

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

That was the end of Mistaken Mistress, that you all have been waiting for!

Now just because that is over, doesn't mean that it's over. I am still going to do the sequel, and as a matter of fact I'm going to post the first chapter right after this one.

Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and that it was all that you had hopped for. I also hope that you all tune in to the sequel.

With Love, Butterflly

P.S. I haven't forgotten the contest winners!


End file.
